You have Got to be Bricking Me
by egefried
Summary: Kanda Yuu has everything; honour, wealth and... sickness. But what happens when someone decides that it's the perfect time for a prank? Stupidity ensues.
1. Chapter 1

**HEEEEEELLLOOOOOO PPPL I'm happy and sad (for those who read FAI) because I'm stuck… at the cliff hanger… I don't know WHAT I wanted to do for that part. But hey this is why I don't do clif hangers… yeah. BUT for everyone else who hasn't read FAI (Flying Angels and Inventions (MLG name)) please enjoy the story** **3 if you don't enjoy it… well… you get… air? I don't know but hopefully you enjoy it**

~o0o~

-Day 1, 10 am-

Kanda Yuu was not in the mood for this. He was standing in his house, lying in bed, sick. He hadn't been sick for almost two years and that's saying a lot. He slowly rose from his bed and groggily went to the kitchen for some food. But he forgot to go shopping on the weekend. Great. He thought as he walked into the living room and collapsed on the couch. He had to go shopping. He knew it, but he didn't want to. Who would? This was Kanda Yuu he got things done, unlike a certain rabbit, but he might not go to school until he got better. Even he wasn't up to that.

He went back to his bedroom and got dressed and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He looked in the mirror. He looked like a mess. He sighed and washed his face before brushing his hair and tying it up into the usual ponytail. He walked to the front door and turned the doorknob. The door wouldn't open. He pushed harder on the door and it budged a little bit. There was a scraping sound on the other side so he knew something was blocking the door. So he kept on pushing and when he finally opened it enough to go outside, he quickly grabbed his keys (he almost forgot them) and looked behind the door to find a brick. A flipping brick.

Someone came all the way to my house, to put one, single brick in front of my door. The man was furious. He kicked the brick and when it flipped over he saw a note attached to the bottom of it with sticky tape. He only then registered the pain in his foot and silently yelled before looking around to see if anyone saw it. When he saw no one he picked up the brick and looked at the note. It was pretty short and only said 'Need a brick? A.W. '. He stared at the piece of paper before ripping it off and shredding it into tiny bits. Before going back inside to throw the note away, brick still in hand. He looked at the brick and thought that he might as well use it as a door stopper. He walked over to the door again and laid the brick inside before leaving the house.

While he walked to the supermarket he thought about who would put a brick in front of someone's house and ask a silly question. He sighed and continued on. While in the shadows someone was taking note of the long haired man while grinning ear to ear. "This is going to be very, very interesting…"

-Later that day, 8 pm-

The long-haired man had slept throughout most of the day. Only to wake up for meals. When he was awake he wondered who the hell put a brick, of all things in front of his door. He started counting off in his head who it could be but got nowhere. He didn't know anyone with the initials A.W. And that brings us to the present where the said man is rolling in his bed, crumpling the sheets because of a certain tummy ache. He felt like a girl on her period because of it. And he was not a girl. Kanda gave up and walked to the kitchen very slowly to make himself some tea. Some much, much-needed tea. Once the tea was made he sat on the couch and slowly drank his tea. While he was drinking tea, he decided to watch some TV since he was sitting across from it.

When he finished the tea and the show he went back to his bedroom, brushed his teeth and went to bed. That night he dreamt of yelling at the people in Family Feud about their stupidity and how his answer was way better than their retarded answer that got them off the show. He also dreamt of finding out who in the world this A.W. was.

-Day 2, 4 pm-

The sun was directly in his eyes as he woke up and Kanda immediately regretted forgetting to close the curtains. He groaned and sat up. He rubbed his eyes trying to get the sleep out of them before quietly closing the curtains. He coughed loudly and was sure that even the neighbours heard it. He sighed, knowing that another day would be spent at home lazing around. He redid his hair, he had forgotten to untie it the day before and walked into the kitchen to make some breakfast. He ate his cereal quickly and went to the kitchen to get some water when the doorbell rang. He put the cup down and walked over to the door.

"Who is it? It better not be the rabbit," he said loud enough so that the person on the other side could hear him perfectly clear.

"Good afternoon Yuu!" said Lavi overly joyful compared to the man on the other side of the door. The school had finished and he had run all the way here to check on his best 'friend' Yuu or more commonly known as Kanda.

"I told you not to call me that," said Kanda before opening the door. Lavi jumped a little and became very worried as he saw the state his friend was in. Kanda looked like he had been through a car crash. His hair was messily done, he was still in his pyjamas and his whole face was red.

"Whoa, what happened? Looks like a car ran over you," said Lavi, silently asking if he could come in and Kanda stepped aside to let him in. The house was pretty clean but anyone could tell that if it continued this way, it would get real messy.

"I got sick. No big deal happens to everyone," He said shrugging it off. He could deal with it himself. Lavi stared at him, wide-eyed.

"Dude you never get sick," Sometimes Lavi questioned if Kanda was actually human but let's put that aside for now.

"Of course I'm human you idiot, I'm not a robot," He picked up is cereal and continued eating. He didn't especially like cereal he just wasn't bothered to make anything else.

"But you haven't been sick in like in… a million years!" said Lavi making hand actions to prove his point. Kanda sighed. He was really childish sometimes but he dealt with it.

"Only about two years you idiot," he said before putting his cereal down and coughing. He hated being sick but you really can't help it when you do get sick. You can't exactly choose which sickness you get either. You can't just randomly choose to have brain cancer just to get away from a certain annoying rabbit. But it wouldn't be worth it anyway when the rabbit could die instead. It was a nice thought. There was a comfortable silence before Lavi broke it.

"You do know what time it is, don't you?" asked Lavi looking at the cereal in Kanda's hands. Kanda remains silent not knowing the answer. Lavi got the hint.

"It's four in the afternoon," Kanda's eyes widen and he almost drops his spoon in the cereal. Well… at least I'm well rested, thought Kanda. He really didn't think it was health to sleep early and wake up late, but then again he's sick, nothing going to be health for a while.

"What did I miss out on at school?" asked Kanda. He wasn't a delinquent, he kept up with his studies and he could proudly say he was number one in class followed closely by the rabbit.

"Not much just the fact that we had a class party for five hours!" Lavi said a huge grin on his face. Lavi was always the most fun to be around at parties and that made it fun for Lavi as well.

"Good, I didn't miss out on anything important," Lavi pouted. It was a common fact that Kanda didn't like social gatherings, but he had to get used to them. Or there was the option of being forever alone which sounded amazing to a certain man in the house.

"But Yuu, you should go to at least some parties."

"I told you not to call me that! And parties are horrible. Don't you see how many stupid people go to them and try to infect me with their stupidity!" Kanda yelled.

"But Yuu they don't infect you with stupidity! It's not even a disease!" Lavi said, waving his arms all about trying to make him understand. Meanwhile, Kanda was shooting him a glare that said 'tell me I'm wrong again, I dare you'. Kanda sighed and put his cereal bowl down, walking towards the door before looking back.

"I think it's time you went home, I got to get some sleep and I bet you have homework to do."

"Yuu, didn't you hear me? We had five hours of partying and it was so fun! And we only have five hours of class a day!" Lavi reasoned. But Kanda would have none of it and slowly opened the door, bit by bit. He was still sick so he can't do everything quickly. Then again if there is something blocking the door it won't be a surprise if it takes longer than usual. Kanda struggled a little bit more while Lavi was watching him thinking that Kanda had gotten really sick that he couldn't even open a door properly. Kanda looked at Lavi and glared.

"Stupid rabbit get over here and help me! Something is on the other side of the door!" Lavi quickly jogged to Kanda's side and tried to open the door but couldn't. Now he understood why Kanda couldn't either. There really was something stuck on the other side of the door. So Lavi pushed hard on the door using his whole weight. After a while the door opened but that was because Lavi had jumped out of the window and gone to the front and removed whatever it was that was blocking the door. When Kanda stepped out he saw Lavi who was obviously trying really hard not to laugh and then there was a… chair. A chair. Just there, blocking the door since Lavi had entered with a note on top. Kanda glared at the note. He was sick and he was not in the mood for some random things to be left with a note at his front door. He picked up the note and it read 'I saved you a seat! Hope you enjoy it~ W.A.'. As soon as he finished reading it he crumpled up the paper and threw it at the neighbour's house. He didn't want any shit on his property.

"This kid is amazing!" Lavi said wiping away tears from his eyes. He had given up on containing his laughter and had laughed out loud for quite some time while. Kanda stared at Lavi for a few seconds; eyebrows knotted trying to understand his weird ways before giving up and going inside. One must never forget to shut the door _loudly_ while leaving someone screaming out your name and telling you to let them in. It gives it a nice touch. Kanda sighed and went to the living room and checked the time. It was almost six. _People take too much time_ thought Kanda before sighing again and going to bed.

~o0o~

 **Ahh the joy of writing some random stuff and posting it online** **btw review and follow cause this is going to have seven days but as you see I've already done two** **I know that most of you are thinking that it would have been cool if it had seven chapters for seven days but I'm not capable of… stuff. Btw I thought this was going to be a one-shot the file is called You got to be bricking me one-shot but then I realized I had to write** _ **a lot**_ **and I was too lazy to do it at once and this took me DAYs tHrEE DaYS (not really) but yeah if you like it please tell me** **(I kinda need motivation for the next chapter since I haven't started it** **) so HHHHHHHEEEEELLLLPPP MMMMMEEEEE! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! this is an updated and only very slightly edited version of the second chapter. Nothing major has changed, so those who are reading for the first time don't worry, you weren't missing out on anything anyway.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own DGM Katsura Hoshino does.**

-Day 3, 7 am-

The sun must die was the first thought of 'sleeping beauty' and her prince in shining armour who woke 'her' up was…

"Good morning Yuu!" The stupid rabbit with a death wish. Kanda growled and glared at the rabbit that got whacked over the head with a clipboard. _A magically appearing clipboard_.

"You shouldn't yell that loud! It's seven in the morning! You'll wake the neighbours!" yelled Lenalee before clasping her mouth shut. Lavi looked back at Lenalee with a sly look, and she glared back.

"Well, at least, I didn't wake the neighbours. And look Yuu's awake," said Lavi, kissing Lenalee's nose making her blush. Not knowing who Lenalee was Kanda gave them a weird look.

"How did you get into my house, and who," Kanda sneezed before continuing "is she?"

"Well Yuu,"

"I told you not to call me that!"

"Her name is Lenalee and she's my girlfriend," Lenalee was now blushing like crazy at his declaration. The fact that he would probably be the last person she would ever date didn't help the blush either. Kanda stared at both of them. He had left the rabbit for two days and on the third, he brings him his girlfriend… seems normal. Not.

"Get. Out. Of. My. House!" Kanda yelled, effectively waking up the rest of the neighbours. There was a faint 'I'm trying to sleep here!' heard in the background but everyone ignored it. They didn't, in Kanda's opinion, have time for listening to the neighbour's complaints. Kanda stood up and grabbed his robe that was lying on the chair. He had forgotten to use it before so might as well use it today. He put it on, ignoring everything that they were doing and saying and tied the front of the robe. He went to the kitchen still ignoring the couple and started thinking about what he should eat as he watched last night's recording of Family Feud. He continued watching it as the couple started making out in the background.

 _Breakfast, breakfast, breakfast_ thought Kanda. He had no idea what to make when suddenly he had an idea. He went to the kitchen and got out some ingredients for omelettes or just simply eggs. He would eventually chuck it at the couple but it was worth it. Or he could eat it, it was his choice. As he made the eggs there were some moaning noises in the background but then again ignoring wasn't that hard. He was a master of it after all. If ignoring was ranked in the same way as Karate he would already be a black belt. The eggs were made and he sat down at the table with eggs and a glass of water. Then he looked around to see a, once again, blushing Lenalee and a smirking Lavi.

"Why are you still here? I told you to leave," Kanda said as he started his breakfast. It was nicely made for a sick person who had an almost-stranger making out in the background with his… not his but someone else's friend.

"But Yuu! We have to look after you. You're sick," said Lavi. It didn't look like he was concerned but on the inside, he was concerned for his best friend. He hadn't been sick like this. Not when Lavi was there anyway. Kanda shrugged it off before properly processing what the rabbit had said.

"How many times do I have to tell you to not call me that?!" Kanda said taking a break from eating before going back to it. It was some nice eggs. He patted himself on the back mentally.

"Kanda we came here on our day off to look after you so that you would get better faster," said Lenalee. Wait… day off?

"What do you mean 'day off'?" Kanda said looking straight at Lenalee. She moved around awkwardly because of the attention she was getting before elbowing Lavi in the ribs. Lavi coughed and hugged his ribs.

"We jigged," Kanda had no idea what that meant.

"And that means you did… what exactly?" said Kanda trying to sound sarcastic but failing and instead start coughing. When he stopped coughing Lavi told him the 'truth'.

"We ran out of the class where the teachers chased us out of the school after we told them that you were sick and that we wanted to help you get better. And they didn't believe us because you've had a perfect record for the past two years. I think it's kind of dumb that they would assume that you are invincible," Kanda had one more question.

"How come you're here so early? If you had morning classes they would have started right about now," Kanda thought he sounded out of character but then again, he was sick so it couldn't hurt to be a little bit different.

"Well… they kinda chased us out of school yesterday and Lenalee had to go straight home because her brother was going cra-," an elbow to the ribs later he continued, "…nothing and I came straight here because I was bored. And I forgot to tell you yesterday. When I left I remembered but if thought it would be better as a surprise!" said Lavi completing it with hand actions that no one would ever understand. Kanda sighed, he couldn't deal with this today. He finished off his eggs and put the bowl, cup and fork in the dishwasher. Then he turned around and walked back to his room with the intent of staying there for the rest of the day. Otherwise, he might die from overexposure to a certain rabbit.

"I'm going to take a nap. Don't you dare follow me." He said with a cough before going back to his bedroom. He took off his robe before climbing into bed and dreaming about the many things that he could be doing instead of lying here in bed. There were a few that stood out; skewering the rabbit, eating some soba, decapitating the rabbit and so on. It was a nice dream.

Meanwhile, Lavi and Lenalee were inside making themselves comfortable, knowing that if they woke up Kanda they would be dead before they could even say bananas. Well, Lavi knew this more than Lenalee but at least, she had somewhat of an idea. Lavi sighed sitting down on the couch he didn't know what to do. Basically, he was really BORED. Lenalee sat down as well and looked around also starting to get bored. They had no idea what to do. Kanda's house had nothing entertaining to do except for watching tv. But Kanda was sleeping in the next room so he would wake up. And nobody wanted that. Lavi sighed again, and started listing all the things they could do when Lenalee said,

"We have our bags here, don't we? I bet we could do something with our books," Lavi smiled, she was really observant and a great girlfriend too. Although her kicks really hurt.

"I have some spare pages so we could just draw," Lavi suggested. Lenalee nodded and went to get their bags before returning.

"Why did you ask me to bring my bag anyway?" Lenalee asked.

"If Yuu didn't let us in I was planning on going to school… but he did so we get entertainment instead!" said Lavi. He had planned out all the possibilities, which were only a few, but he still planned it so he had told her to bring her bag with the books for the classes she had today. Lavi took out his geography book and Lenalee took out her history book. They both ripped out the last page out of their books and started scribbling on it. Lavi started drawing Lenalee while she was drawing, while Lenalee did the same thing but to Lavi. When Lavi finished he peered over to see what Lenalee had drawn and was surprised to see his own face.

"Is that me?" asked Lavi. Lenalee jumped a little before grabbing the paper and pulling it to her chest.

"I've already seen it you don't have to hide it," he said. Lenalee sighed and lowered the paper back on the table again. The drawing was of Lavi with two eyes instead of one. Lavi was really confused he only had one eye, so why did she draw two?

"Why do I have two eyes here? When you can only see one?" Lavi asked.

"Well I wanted to imagine how you would look like with two eyes and not just one," Lavi looked at the drawing properly, this time and was surprised to see how much detail she had put in. In the drawing Lavi's eyes were open, shining almost, and he was smiling brightly, he had no eyepatch and his headband was around his neck so that his hair was even wilder than usual. It was just a portrait but to Lavi, it was more than a portrait it was him if _it_ hadn't happened. He hugged Lenalee from the back and put his arms around her waist. He was so happy. Lenalee turned around and hugged him back.

After a while, Lavi let go of her and smiled. Lenalee smiled back.

"Look at what I drew," said Lavi breaking the silence. He showed what he drew to Lenalee. It was a drawing of when he first saw her still in her junior years, talking to her friends and giggling. It was supposed to be anyway. Since Lavi wasn't as good at drawing as Lenalee it was a bunch of stick figures with dresses and smiles on their faces. Lenalee looked back at Lavi and laughed at him before hugging him tightly.

"Lenalee… I can't," he tried to take a breath and failed before continuing, "breathe." She let go of him and apologised before hugging him again but this time more softly. Lavi hugged her back and kissed her forehead.

"What the flippin' fuck is going on here," said Kanda before yawning loudly. He stared at them for a few seconds before looking at the drawings. He picked them up and looked at them closely.

"Who drew which one?" he asked.

"I drew the portrait and Lavi drew the other one," Kanda looked at both of the drawings again.

"The portraits better," he said and walked off to the kitchen to make some tea while Lavi's expression turned to mock-hurt. Kanda took the kettle and filled it with water while in the background Lenalee was trying to get Lavi out of the trance-like state he had gone into after Kanda left. Kanda sighed. _This is not a good way to spend my sick days_ he thought as he returned with the tea. _But I could get used to this_ he thought as he watched Lavi sit there silently staring at his drawing. _I can definitely get used to this_ he thought as he sipped on his tea before sitting on the couch and turning on the tv.

-Some hours later, 4:10pm –

Kanda yawned. It had been so silent, except for the tv, that he had fallen asleep. He looked around and noticed Lavi sleeping on the ground and Lenalee sleeping on a chair. It looked a lot like when you would stay up all night and fall asleep in the morning, especially with what the house looked like. In other words, a big mess. Paper, pens and pencils littered the floor along with a few stray pencil cases out of the way. Kanda sighed and decided to wake up the idiots to make them clean up the mess they had made.

"Hey, you idiots! Wake up!" Kanda yelled and got up from the couch took his half-finished cold tea to the kitchen and dumped the liquid down the drain before washing the cup and leaving it out to dry. There was some rustling in the living room and Lavi's head popped from around the corner.

"Yuu what time is it?" Lavi asked while stretching his back before hearing a crack and sighing happily.

" Look at your phone, idiot," Kanda replied going back to the living room and sitting on the couch. Lavi yawned and took out his phone. He stared at it, and stared, and stared. Before closing his phone and looking grimly at the other people in the house.

"It's 4:10…" Lenalee's face lost all colour while Kanda cursed because Family Feud or the news hadn't started yet.

"What?" said Lenalee, "You must be wrong it can't already be 4 o'clock, can it?" She said before looking at her own phone. She closed her phone grabbed her stuff as quickly as possible before saying goodbye and rushing to the door and struggling to open it. She glared at the door, _I don't have time for this_ she thought before kicking it open and running home to where her brother is making another robot capable of destroying the whole town just to find Lenalee.

Kanda and Lavi just stared. _Wow_ , they both thought before Lavi sighed and went to check for damage. It wasn't that bad, the door only had a bit of a scratch from when Lenalee kicked it. Lavi sighed and checked for damage outside to only find a brick barely out of the doors way. Lavi stifled a laugh.

"Hey Kanda, check this out," said Lavi. Kanda started to walk and sneezed before continuing towards the door. He stood next to Lavi and looked at where Lavi was pointing at.

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" yelled Kanda as he picked up the brick and threw it at the street. The brick bounced once and landed in the middle of the road. Kanda sighed. He finally felt like he got rid of the problem. Lavi went to the toilet and locked the door and laughed his butt off. _Kanda's going to be mad if he sees it_ he thought before laughing some more.

Meanwhile, Kanda was sitting down and thinking about the brick he sneezed. Someone's thinking about me he thought and sneezed again.

-On the other side of the street, 4:15 pm-

Hiding in the bushes, barely seen was a mop of white hair with leaves and branches sticking out of it, which was effectively camouflaging the owner of the hair. The owner of the hair was A.W. or more commonly known as Allen Walker or just Allen. Right now Allen was trembling in laughter, trying to hold it in so as not to give away the prank that he had so carefully planned.

While Allen wasn't usually the one to play tricks on people but, this time, he couldn't resist. The idea had come to him when at school they had a junior to senior bonding session and he had met a senior named 'Lavi' and, according to rumours, he was a very well-known prankster. In that one hour of bonding time, they discussed many things, but the main thing that stuck out was the fact that Kanda Yuu was a very good person to prank. Since then, Allen and Lavi had swapped numbers and Lavi had told Allen where Kanda lived so that he could prank him to his heart's content.

And so, Allen was currently trying to calm himself down in hopes of seeing what he had accomplished today. The past two days were great and when he finally calmed down he crawled out of the bushes and stood up and pretended to just be leaving the house when he saw what he had caused. The brick was in the middle of the street and there was a red mark on the road indicating that it had hit the ground so hard, it had bounced. Allen smiled this was great if this was the result of the third day then think about what could happen on the seventh day. At the thought, he started giggling and it slowly turned into full-blown maniacal laughter. When he had reached the peak of crazy laughter he stopped, realising what he was doing and looked around to see the person next door holding the watering hose and just staring at him. _Well, that happened_ thought Allen before smiling innocently hoping that they would forget it had ever happened. They smiled back and went back to watering their flowers.

Allen sighed with a soft smile. If this is how it felt to prank someone then he must do it more often. He wiped off the dirt on his pants, although it didn't do much to get the dirt off he felt better and started walking across the street. He only lived a couple of streets away but it was easier to get there from the side Kanda's house was on. When he got to the other side he looked at Kanda's house one more time. That was when he noticed a huge piece of information that just dropped his mood from 'Happiest day of my life' to 'Are you fucking kidding me?' What Allen had noticed was that Kanda had not seen the note taped to the ground just in case Kanda threw the brick like Allen had predicted, but the problem was still there. Kanda had not seen the note. It was not ripped, torn or spat on. It looked like it had just been taped on the ground a minute ago.

Allen died on the inside but instead of doing the same in real life he had gone up to the paper and written more on it. He always had an extra pen and it came in handy sometimes like right now. He stood back up, hands on his hips and sighed sadly this time. He really wanted to see Kanda's reaction but he wouldn't be able to. He sighed again and a mischievous grin took over his face. _This is going to be amazing!_ He thought. It really would if he could run away before Kanda opened the door.

Allen pressed the doorbell and went over to the neighbour's wooden fence, climbed over it, even thought it was taller than Allen, and hid; all in five seconds and just in time to hear the door open. _Perfect_ , thought Allen.

-At the Door, 5:01 pm-

Kanda hadn't expected there to be any more visitors. Lavi had left after packing up his school bag, using the excuse that 'The Old Panda' will kill him if he didn't go home soon, and he wasn't the type to forget stuff. Lenalee had already left earlier than Lavi, zooming out of the house to stop the danger. Kanda sighed and walked towards the door. He paused and opened the door to see no one. He sighed and shook his head. People were really annoying these days. He looked down to check if there was any mail for him and saw something he would rather not have seen. A note was taped onto the ground with writing all over it. He bent down to get a closer look and read out loud.

"Since you didn't notice it earlier I had to make you aware somehow so I used an old trick. If you're reading this right now than it has worked! A.W." Kanda sighed; he could literally guess who had written it even if they hadn't said so but there was more to read.

"This Brick will get laid more than you. A.W." _That's it_ , thought Kanda.

"I will find you and kill you!" Kanda yelled. There was a moment of silence before he heard a few snickers from the other side of the fence. Kanda's changed completely from 'I'm raging right now' to 'You're dead' and he ran all the way to the other side of the fence where he saw nothing but a gate on the side of the houses that probably lead to the backyard. Kanda sighed and walked back to his house to sleep. It had been a really long day and rest was what Kanda needed. He walked to the bathroom had a shower and brushed his teeth. He walked into the bedroom and literally fell on his bed. In less than five minutes he was sound asleep.

-In the neighbour's backyard, 5:11pm-

Allen was having a bit of a problem. He had climbed into the neighbour's backyard but he couldn't get out. There was a hole in the wall which he used as a foothold, but on this side, the hole was way smaller so there wasn't a foothold. Allen really was stuck. He had thought about climbing the fence back to where Kanda's house was but he was too tired. _Maybe if I push myself to the limit I can make it over_ thought Allen before thinking of the many ways he could get hurt from doing so. _Better than being caught trespassing and having my prank exposed_ he thought and pulled himself over the fence, but when he got to the top he lost balance and landed awkwardly on his foot. He got up and tried to walk but felt a stinging pain in his ankle and dropped back down again.

Allen knew he needed help but where could he get it from. He could call Lavi. He took out his phone and tried to call Lavi but he had run out of credit. _Great, just great_ he thought. He had two more choices left go to the neighbour or ask Kanda for help which was closer. He decided on going to the neighbour. He stood up putting most of his weight on his left leg and slowly made his way to Kanda's front garden and fell again. This time his leg was hurting so bad he didn't think that he could walk all the way over to the neighbour's house, but he might make it to the front door of Kanda's house.

Allen limped over to Kanda's front door and pressed on the doorbell. Hoping that Kanda would open the door and actually listen to what he has to say before either helping him or shutting the door in his face. Hopefully, he wouldn't shut the door in his face. The door opened and Allen saw something that he hoped he would never ever have to see again. Kanda looked like a demon. Angry eyes and a hunched body as if ready to devour you.

"Can you help me, please? I sprained my ankle and it's getting dark and I don't have a place to stay for tonight," said Allen. All he said was true. Cross had gotten drunk again and had flirted with the landlord's wife which got them kicked out of the place they were renting, and slowly but surely it was getting dark. Kanda looked at Allen.

"And why should I help you, Moyashi," Kanda asked. Who would want to help a small and hurt boy? _Okay maybe he did look cute with that frown on his face but this was not the time to be thinking of such things_ thought Kanda.

"I don't know. Because you're a nice person? Just please help me. I can't get anywhere with this leg and it's getting dark so please," begged Allen. He usually didn't beg people for help; he usually begged for time to pay off the debts but once again right now was not the time. "Please," Allen did his best hurt-puppy expression to maybe just maybe maximise the chance of getting looked at Allen and died on the inside. Allen was too cute. Kanda felt guilty for not saying he would help him earlier and reluctantly gave in. He was getting soft lately.

"Okay, okay, just stop with that face," said Kanda. He opened the door fully and made a gesture for Allen to walk inside. Allen slowly tested out his right foot but as soon as he put his weight on it, he fell. Luckily for him, Kanda hadn't left him there and had waited next to the smaller teen to walk ahead of him just in case he fell, like he was doing right now. Kanda acted fast and grabbed Allen's arm pulling him to his chest and away from the floor. Allen's face smashed into Kanda's chest and Allen started blushing madly.

"Hold on to me if you have to, Moyashi," said Kanda, missing the blush on Allen's face.

"Okay, I will," said Allen looking down, trying to hide his blush and held onto Kanda's arm. They slowly walked to the living room, or in Allen's case, limped to the living room and Allen sat down on the couch across from the tv.

"I'll be back," Kanda yawned and left. He was sleepy as he had been awakened by the Moyashi and right now he just wanted to go back to his very comfortable looking bed. He went to his room where he had a shelf full of medical supplies in case he hurt himself or something happened. He was glad he had stocked it up lately. He grabbed a few rolls of bandages to wrap up the boy's ankle so that it didn't swell.

Once Kanda had everything he needed he turned around and heard a loud bang coming from the living room. He immediately rushed inside with the bandages still in his hands to see what could only be described as dumb. Currently, Allen was recovering from his fall where he had tried to move around and he had put his weight on a chair nearby and, of course, the chair had fallen along with Allen. So Allen was basically sitting on the ground holding his ankle because it hurt more than before the fall. Kanda sighed if this continued it might be a long day.

"You shouldn't have moved around. It would have been fine if you just sat there like a good Moyashi," said Kanda before lifting Allen up and placing him on the couch. Allen was blushing like crazy. Kanda hadn't just carried him but he had carried him bridal style. It might have been just a few seconds but Allen was very gay. Allen's shoes were next to the couch on the floor so it explained where his shoes went but Kanda didn't pay attention to it and instead looked at Allen's ankle. It was definitely sprained, but it didn't look too bad, and since he was still young it might get better quickly. Kanda expertly started wrapping Allen's ankle and foot to make sure it stayed in a natural position throughout the night and so that it didn't swell up any more than it already had. When he was done with the wrapping, he went to the kitchen to get some ice from the freezer. He got the ice put it in a plastic bag and brought it back to the living room where he sees Allen playing with his shirt. Looking like the most adorable little child in the whole entire world.

"What's your name?" Kanda asked still not sure who this kid was. Allen blushed and realised how rude he had been and answered quickly.

"Allen, Allen Walker," He said quickly. Kanda tested the name on his tongue before replying.

"Kanda, Kanda Yuu." Allen nodded, already knowing who he was.

"Here, put this on your ankle and when you go home tomorrow put some more ice on it but make sure you take off the ice sometimes or you'll get sick." Allen stared at Kanda in amazement. He was being so kind to him even if they had barely met. He didn't think many people would be this kind to a stranger although it might just be from his experience of debt collectors but it was still something special for him

"Where am I going to sleep?" asked Allen, yawning again.

"You're sleeping with me. If you sleep on the couch something will happen and I can't begin to imagine what you would do," said Kanda before carrying him to his bedroom and putting him down on the bed.

"I'll be right back. Don't move or touch anything," said Kanda before going to the bathroom to brush his teeth again.

Allen looked around at all the trophies and other things that were placed on the shelves. He didn't have much time because Kanda came out of the bathroom pretty quickly and was surprised to see that Allen hadn't moved like he had told him to.

"Good job Moyashi, you were able to follow simple instructions," said Kanda looking down on Allen as if he were a child.

"My name's Allen, Bakanda," Allen retorted. He thought he was being smart by using what he learnt in Japan against a Japanese man.

"Oh, so you're not so stupid after all, Moyashi."

"My name's Allen!"

"You're still a Moyashi." Allen yawned again; he was too tired for this.

"Are we going to argue or sleep?" asked Allen getting sleepier by the second. Kanda didn't reply but instead went and lied down next to him. Allen huffed but didn't argue. He could, at least, say something he thought.

"Goodnight Kanda," said Allen trying to be nice. Kanda is the one who had looked after him and let him sleep in his house.

"Goodnight Moyashi." Allen sighed. The nickname was sticking but oh well he could deal with it later, right now sleep sounded really good.

"Bakanda," said Allen; yawning and finally falling asleep.

 **I hope you enjoyed and it would help me out if you reviewed at all even saying 'twas nice gives me the motivation to keep writing! And thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEEEELLlooOO I am back! And I am the past me for all those people out there who are reading this. I have some information to clarify and stuff. The only thing is that Allen and Kanda fell asleep around 7… or well near seven otherwise HOW IN THE BIG WORLD WE LIVE IN AM I SUPPOSED TO EXPLAIN THE FALLING ASLEEP EARLY?! For Kanda I could say he is sick and gets tired easily and quickly but for Allen there is like… no explanation… well maybe he got up super early but people don't usually fall asleep at 5:30… unless you're me and you do it only once but that's not the point. What I'm trying to say is THEY FELL ASLEEP ARPOUND 7 OR EVEN 8 AND IT DOESN'T REALLY MATTER TO THE STORY THAT MUCH! Just helps me explain why/how they fell asleep so quickly.**

 **That's all the past me has got to say and the future me will say whatever it wants to say when I finish the chapter. (Hasn't started) :D**

 **Future Me: HEEEEEEEEEELLOOOOOOOOO school just started and I had inspiration for it and I HAVE started the next chapter but I haven't edited this yet so my future, future me will post this and yeah… It's not as long as the one before but the 'day' will probably be so look forward to that and my updating speed will not increase… well maybe to get out of doing HW like what I did today… ha ha ha anyway enjoy the chapter when its edited :D**

 **Future Future Me: HELLooooOOOEOOoo IT IS MMEeeEE again…. I have finally finished editing and the lizard was annoying me the whole time (only 30mins of death and suffering) so that sucked (when I was editing). But other than that I AM SO FLIPPIN HYPED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER CAUSE LIKE KEFJEBFJBEHJGJEHLG but anyway ENJOY** **3**

-Day 4, 7:43am-

At this moment, many people were getting ready for school, work or just a jog around the neighbourhood with their dog or by themselves. But for two teenagers, it was not the case. The two were currently sleeping soundly. Well… that was what they were doing before one of the teenagers, the older one, woke up to a very odd situation. Kanda was holding the edge of the blanket in an iron grip and when he saw why he almost let go. The Moyashi, as he liked to call him, was tangled up in the blanket and was almost off the edge and on the off chance that Kanda did let go Allen would be sent to the floor in a very painful face-plant. Kanda rubbed his eyes and slowly sat up and at the same time made sure that he still had a good grip on the blanket. He stared at the white-headed boy for a few seconds, the back of his head at least; the rest was covered in the blanket. He sighed and coughed. He could tell already that he would miss out on another day of school.

"Hey Moyashi, wake up." Allen didn't move. Kanda huffed. This is going to be tiresome he thought. Kanda had already thought up a list of things he could do in this situation. One, he slowly lowers the Moyashi to the ground and leave him there. Two, slowly pull him onto the bed. Three, wake the Moyashi up and tell him to get down himself. Four, drop him and walk away. Five, secure the blanket somewhere and leave him hanging like he was now until he woke up. To Kanda number four sounded very nice, but today he felt that hearing complaints was not going to help him at all. So while he was thinking about the other options someone woke up.

"Kanda…" was all he could say before, and out of surprise, Kanda let go. Thump.

"What the hell?!" yelled Allen, sitting up and rubbing his nose. He had hit his nose first and it had hurt. Allen looked around to see a blanket beneath him and Kanda staring at him. Allen immediately understood what was going on thanks to his weird 'powers' and glared at Kanda.

"Why did you let go, Bakanda?!" Kanda sighed. He would have to explain. He sighed again. Allen pouted and looked away.

"Bakanda…" Allen couldn't see it but Kanda had an arrow going straight through his heart. Kanda started wheezing and fell off the bed in a great big crash. Allen got up and looked for Kanda to make sure he was alright only to find in laying on the floor, staring at nothing. This time, Allen sighed. He can take care of himself thought Allen before turning and wincing. He had turned on his right foot and he had forgot that he had sprained it yesterday. He sat down on the bed to check the wrapping around his foot to make sure it was secure. It had become a bit loose. He would have to ask Kanda to redo them but that was for later. For now, breakfast sounded like a good idea to both of the teenagers in the room especially for the younger one.

Kanda stopped wheezing and got up. He was hungry and he did not want to die because of how cute the Moyashi could be when he wants to. So he ignored Allen's cuteness and sat on the bed.

"What do you want for breakfast?" asked Kanda. He was in a good mood so he would let the Moyashi choose what to eat this morning.

"Well, since you asked," Allen took in a deep breath and said, "I would like five plates of omelettes made with three eggs each, ten, no, thirty pancakes with maple syrup, of course, twenty-five strips of bacon, thirty-five waffles, they are really good!" Allen kept on listing more and more until Kanda had enough.

"Shut up! I can't make that much because I don't have that many ingredients in the first place! I don't even know how to make half of the things you listed and I also don't have that much time to make those!" Kanda yelled. He had gotten really frustrated with the way Allen kept on listing food upon food as if Kanda knew the recipe for every single one.

"Well I'll just have the same thing as you then," said Allen. Kanda sighed. He could have just said that at the beginning thought Kanda, before walking to the kitchen with Allen following him.

"We'll be having omelettes then." Allen nodded and watched as Kanda made omelettes. It wasn't anything big but he didn't think Kanda as the type to actually cook properly. He would have thought that the man just got cereal and ate outside the rest of the time. Allen kept watching until Kanda was done.

"Moyashi, stop staring and get the cups and plates," said Kanda before coughing lightly but, at least, Kanda covered his mouth and turned away from the food while doing it. You can never be too careful.

"My name's Allen! And where do you put your cups and plates?" asked Allen. He really hoped that they wouldn't be in the top cabinets because he might need a stool to reach them and Kanda would certainly, without a doubt, laugh at him or just call him a Moyashi… again.

"The plates are in the one on my left and the cups are on top of that." Dammit thought Allen as he stared up at the top cabinet, but dismissed it for later as he got out the plates and put them on the table. When he came back into the kitchen he looked around to find something he could stand on so that he could actually reach the cups because there were only a few left towards the back of it. He couldn't see anything useful but a chair. And he wasn't bothered to try that right off the bat so instead he tried to reach the ones at the back and succeeded in touching it but in the process sent it even further back. He sighed; it looked like he would need the chair.

"Does the little Moyashi need help to get to the top cabinets? I guess you really are a little, tiny, Moyashi." Allen didn't say anything and left the kitchen. When he came back he had a chair in his hands. He put the chair next to the lower cabinet and got up on the chair. It wobbled at first but stabilised soon after. He got the cups and turned so that he could get off but the sudden movement sent him falling into Kanda's chest and the chair falling over onto the floor. Now, the only reason Kanda was actually there was so that he could watch the Moyashi struggle and it was amusing at first. For Kanda, it was really funny but not enough to make him laugh. And it stopped being funny when the Moyashi fell on him. The sudden addition of weight sent both of them falling. Kanda on his back and Allen on top of Kanda, and that obviously left Allen with a huge blush on his face.

"I-I am really, really sorry. I didn't mean to fall on you like that. It was an accident," said Allen hurriedly getting up. He got up too fast and tripped on Kanda's leg and fell on him again, this time, their bumped their foreheads together. Allen groaned and rubbed his forehead while Kanda glared at him.

"Moyashi, can't you do anything right? You could have just asked me for help," said Kanda through gritted teeth, he had a huge bump on his forehead, not enough to bruise but enough to hurt for a while because of the Moyashi, and that made up for a really pissed off Kanda.

"If I asked you for help then you wouldn't have helped me anyway," said Allen knowing it was true. Both of the teens had already forgotten the suggestive position they were in as Kanda was a sitting position and Allen was sitting on Kanda's lap. But you can't forget how close their faces were thanks to this position.

"…"

"…"

"Can't argue with that," said Kanda.

"Bakanda!" Allen said, slapping Kanda's shoulder. Kanda only blinked and smirked before he tried to stand up. Keyword, tried. Kanda stared at Allen while Allen stared at Kanda. Kanda was trying to hint for him to get off while Allen was trying to understand what Kanda was trying to tell him. They kept staring for another minute when Allen started to get uncomfortable and looked around to try to make Kanda stop staring at him. When he realised the position they were in and what Kanda was trying to hint at him. Allen blushed bright red and crawled off of Kanda as quickly as he could without saying a word. Kanda got up and went back to the omelettes which were slowly getting being burnt. Since Kanda is Kanda, he didn't mind if it got burnt a little so he took it off the stove and helped the Moyashi get the table ready. Allen had already put the plates on the table but that was it. And so, Allen and Kanda got the table ready, mostly Kanda, and sat down for breakfast.

-After breakfast, 8:28am-

"Those omelettes were so good! You're really good at cooking Kanda," said Allen wiping his mouth with a napkin. He wasn't going to let his manners drop just because he was in Kanda's presence. And the omelettes were very good in his opinion, so in his mind, Kanda deserved some praise.

"Che," replied Kanda; picking up the plates and putting them in the sink.

"Can you even make any other noises?" asked Allen watching Kanda leave the room and reappearing. What he didn't notice was the small smile that was on Kanda's face as he walked to the kitchen. Kanda turned back into well… Kanda and glared at Allen.

"I can but you're just not worthy of it," said Kanda, this time getting the cups and forks and whatever was left over and putting them in the sink for later. When he returned Allen was glaring back at him.

"Humph," Said Allen, watching as Kanda walked to the bedroom and five minutes later emerge properly dressed and ready to go out. Allen cocked his head to the side, asking a silent question to Kanda and at the same time being extremely cute without knowing. Kanda ignored the cuteness even though he didn't want to but unless he ignored it he would have a nosebleed, and no one wanted that.

"Were going out," said Kanda grabbing the keys and walking to the door. Kanda looked back to see Allen staring at him with the same questioning look. Kanda sighed.

"If you come, you can see what I mean." With that Allen was walking behind Kanda as Kanda walked over to his garage and opened the door to it to reveal a dark blue bike with a black helmet resting on the seat. Allen looked with fascination at the bike. It was well looked after and had no scratches, dust or bugs on it and looked brand new.

"I didn't know you owned a bike," said Allen looking at the bikes pristine condition. Kanda smirked and went to the back to fetch a spare helmet which he got as a birthday present from his dad, Teidol. But what Teidol didn't know was that Kanda had bought himself one on the same day. So now he had an extra helmet for anyone he allowed to ride behind him, which in this case, was Allen. He went back to where Allen stood, admiring his bike before handing Allen the helmet.

"What is this for?" asked Allen before changing his question, "I'm not going, right?" Kanda smirked and got on the bike before putting his own helmet on.

"Do you want to know where were going? If you do then get on." Allen sighed and put his helmet on and slowly but tentatively got on the bike.

"Hold onto me around the waist and don't let go until we stop," said Kanda starting the bike just as Allen got a good hold on him. Allen was blushing at first but got used to the contact and started enjoying the ride to wherever they were going. And before he knew it the ride was over and they were standing in front of a giant supermarket. Allen knew this place. It was the one he usually went to because it was cheaper from other places. And they also sold some really good chocolate. They both got off the bike and took off their helmets.

"Moyashi, you wait here with the bike until I get back," said Kanda before walking off with his own helmet in hand. Allen nodded to his back until he noticed something which he felt the need to correct.

"My name is Allen!" he yelled as loud as he could, knowing that he heard it when he saw a slight shake of Kanda's head. When Kanda was in the supermarket Allen realised that he had nothing to do. He thought of trying out Kanda's bike in the, almost, empty parking lot but then decided against it. If Allen got even a scratch on the beautiful bike he would feel really guilty and Allen didn't even have his licence yet so that was another reason. Allen sighed before spotting something shiny in the bushes and the closer he got the more suspicious he got. He could tell that it was a camera of some sort and when he realised who it belonged to he sighed again.

"Get out of the bush. I know you're there and stop pointing the camera at me."

 **IT IS DOOOOJNNNNNE! So how do you like it? Good? Bad? Amazing? But can anyone guess who it is** **btw it's the same guy from and of chapter 1 so yaaaaa just in case you're wondering but I really am HYPED TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER AND I THINK ITS GOING TO BE AWEEEESSSSOOOMMMMEEE! So don't forget about me**

 **And for the people who read FAI (Flying Angels and Inventions) I am half done with that chapter but I have to re-watch an episode but I don't know which episode it is so I'm like ? and so it might take a while and school hates me and life does too… not really but guess what I'm GETTING A NEW LAPTOP :DDDDD but it was my school one that had like tiny space so I couldn't do work on it for IST and so I'm getting a new one! And I might be able to write this at school but my 'friends' the lizard and a few other people (1 more person) might be freaked out at how much I'm squealing so I might not get much done… Review? Or NAhhhh**

 **(I love reviews cause they give me life and just because I'm hyped those not mean I have 100% motivation for it… for now I have 95% but it's like a battery and it gets less and less until I get a review then it goes back to 100% so reviews are like life)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Past Me: Hello00ooo I am here and I am dead because I reread a little bit of what I wrote in chapter two and I read this:**

Kanda hadn't just carried him but he had carried him bridal style. It might have been just a few seconds but Allen was very gay.

 **When I read this I laughed my butt off! LIKE DAMMMMM That was straight forward… and the lizard was here as well so like it was extremely funny because he just started laughing like a lizard and it was hilarious. But u got to admit it was kind of funny and no I am not going to change that because it's a work of art.** _ **AND**_ **I'm not bothered :D**

 **And I've already written about half so future me is going to write the rest and there will be bloopers or whatever at the bottom because… Allen is very gay.**

 **Future Me: HEloooooo I love you people especially the guest who commented like a few hours ago… it's what got me to finish this chapter (I only had like 300 words more to write and I was going to finish it today but meh) ANYWAY~~~ I am now going to include some bloopers at the end and I Repeat THEY ARE NOT PG IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM the ff is BUT NOT THE BLOOPERS so you have been warned so don't complain and I put like several more warnings in the middle before after and everywhere about the bloopers because as you can see I DON'T WANT COMPLAINTS.**

 **Enjoy~~~**

-Chapter 4, Day 4-

-Day 4, 9:05am-

"You know me too well Allen. And won't you give your uncle a big hug~!" Said Neah, before opening is arms wide, ready to hug Allen, but Allen didn't move an inch. Instead, he stared at Neah with a calm and collected expression before slowly getting pissed.

"Neah, what were you doing?" Neah laughed nervously before admitting.

"I was stalking the long haired kid and I have been for a while, but then I saw you and then I couldn't help but take pictures of you!" A tick mark formed on Allen's forehead as he looked around to make sure Kanda hadn't come back yet. He turned back to his uncle and smiled creepily while Neah sweated uncontrollably.

"Neah, why were you stalking Kanda and how long have you been in that bush for? You can't have known that he was going to come here exactly today at this time," said Allen expecting an answer. Neah sighed and started his explanation.

"I knew I would have to explain this. And well, I've been stalking him since you mentioned him which was… I don't remember when but it was sometime soon and I've been camping here!" said Neah with pride in his voice. Allen sighed and asked another question.

"Where have you been camping because I don't see any tents or camping equipment?" Neah smiled and turned towards the bush and slowly started to walk towards it. He then pushed the branches apart and showed his camping spot; which was in the bush itself.

"Oh Neah, I didn't think you would do this," Allen said shaking his head in disappointment. He knew that his uncle was… a special man but even this was going a bit too far.

"Allen it's okay because I did go home to sleep and stuff but I just came here once in a while but I still needed to bring water here and have a lookout," said Neah, waving off Allen's concerns. Allen sighed with a smile. At least, he isn't that crazy thought Allen.

"And Allen, you really need to stop hanging out with that gangster," said Neah with a scolding voice. Allen looked at him like he'd grown a second head. Neah wasn't affected since that expression was usually what greeted him when he said something.

"He isn't anything like a gangster. And where did you get that idea anyway?" Neah simply pointed at the bike.

"Neah stop being so judging, you haven't even met him yet," said Allen. Neah thought for a second before smiling. He had a plan that would solve all of this.

"Then introduce me to him." All went silent.

"No."

"Oh come on." Said Neah, knowing that he might not be able to meet Kanda but he had a plan.

"No," Allen repeated. There was no way Allen was letting him meet Kanda.

"Allen, please," said Neah, holding his hands together in his face as if he was praying. Allen eyed him, trying to decide before giving his answer.

"No," said Allen again, turning away and crossing his arms. He would not let him meet Kanda if he could stop it.

"I didn't want to this Allen but you forced me to," said Neah before taking a pause to get his attention, "I am taking Timcanpy back." Allen's whirled around with huge eyes and stared at his uncle. Timcanpy was his golden cavoodle that he loved since the first time he had seen him. And he was going to take Timcanpy away from him. The one he got from his uncle after he couldn't look after him since he lived in an apartment. "Or no chocolate for a year!" Neah felt proud of himself as he had cornered Allen. His chocolate was very important to him along with Timcanpy. After thinking for a short time, Allen decided that it was not worth it and gave up trying to stop his uncle from meeting Kanda on one condition.

"You have to act as normal as you can ever be," Neah nodded and even did a mock salute. Allen knew that he would not listen to his request but he knew it was too late as he saw Kanda walking towards them with shopping bags in his arms. Kanda came back and slowly put the shopping bags next to the bike before turning to Allen.

"Moyashi, who is he?" asked Kanda, looking at Neah suspiciously. Neah just smiled back knowing and understanding Kanda's suspicions. Allen smiled and gave Neah one last glance before knowing that everything from now on was only going downhill to fiery depths of hell.

"Kanda meet uncle Neah. Neah, meet Kanda," said Allen, hoping his uncle wouldn't say anything weird. His hope went down the drain without Neah saying anything. He didn't have to because he just gave an extremely creepy smile to Kanda before giving Kanda some advice.

"Nice to meet you, Kanda," He kept smiling before speaking again, "I hope Allen hasn't given you any trouble since he hasn't come home for hmm… let me think… a day!" yelled Neah. Allen stared at Neah in confusion. He lived with Cross, not Neah. Allen narrowed his eyes at Neah.

"Neah, I still live with Cross right? Otherwise, he wouldn't be able to pay his gambling debts and why would he just throw away his only source of income?" At this Neah chuckled. Kanda stared at Allen in disbelief. Gambling debts were usually really hard to pay off and sometimes people lost everything they had because of it.

"Well… He kind of asked if I could take care of you because of how much you ate. He said that you take more money to feed than you earn." Allen blushed at this and understood what Cross meant. But he did pay it off; it was just that he didn't have any money left over. But Allen had another important question.

"What's going to happen to Tim?" asked Allen with worry. Neah still lived in the same apartment as last time so pets weren't allowed. And he was pretty sure Cross would also kick out Tim. Neah smiled.

"I knew you were going to ask that, and don't worry he's going to be fine. I made Cross promise to look after Tim and when I said to look after him I meant properly. That was our deal. You're going to come stay with me and while he will look after Tim." Allen breathed a sigh of relief. "He also said we can come see him anytime we want." Allen smiled with joy. It was all going to work out. Cross was going to look after Tim while Allen stayed with his uncle. Neah smiled wickedly before looking straight at Kanda. Uh oh, thought Allen.

"Why wasn't Allen home yesterday? He was supposed to be there that night! So why wasn't he?" Neah asked. Kanda appeared as if it was a normal occurrence that someone was worried about someone else and asked someone about the details. To him it was. But it was usually someone else that was getting talked to, in his case, but he understood that Allen's uncle was just really overprotective. So he calmed Allen's uncle down, telling him that he was completely okay. Neah stared at him in disbelief, because he obviously didn't believe Kanda. He saw Allen limping a little. Most people wouldn't notice but he had his 'crazy uncle senses'.

"Then how come he sprained his ankle did Allen fall down or something?" Neah asked. Allen was surprised at his accuracy but got over it quickly. Neah was his uncle and his uncle had his own issues, like his overprotectiveness for Allen, and his love for playing the piano. Even though he could barely get a few jobs around here by playing the piano since you couldn't just carry it into a bar or something, but he still got by fine doing small jobs here and there and he recently got a job at a bar which thankfully had a piano there. Neah was extremely lucky that they did otherwise he might have been homeless since he rents but since Allen was going to come stay with him it should make things easier to pay like the rent and food. Well… maybe not food but with two instead of one person working they could surely overcome Allen's huge appetite and maybe even move into a place where pets were allowed. The thought excited Allen. His thoughts drifted off and he almost forgot about the situation he was in. Almost.

"I wasn't looking where I was going and tripped and Kanda found me." He lied. Neah and Allen both looked at Kanda. Allen, with a 'please, go along with it' look and Neah with a 'did that really happen' look. Might as well play along, thought Kanda.

"That's what happened and since he couldn't walk properly he stayed over for the night and we ran out of food so we came here to buy a few necessary things." Neah nodded.

"Well if you want I can drive you back. That way you can also buy more if you want to. Although you might have to ride the bike back while I have Allen in the car." Kanda nodded agreeing with the idea and went off to the supermarket with no more than a quick yell of 'I'll be back'. Allen looked back at Neah. He was surprised that he was much more controlled than he normally was. But the surprise soon turned to worry. His uncle might be sick. His uncle senses worked normally but that didn't mean he was okay.

"Uncle Neah are you okay?" Allen asked being the cutest he could be. He usually did this to get what he wanted and this time, what he wanted was a good reaction out of Neah. He got an instant reaction. Neah had a nosebleed and he was struggling to stand up, muttering too cute over and over like a mantra. Allen knew that nothing was wrong with him since he usually did this but he might have been spending too much time with Sheryl since he had the same reaction as him when he saw Road using the same technique on Sheryl. Allen wondered what they were doing lately. He hadn't seen them in a long time and he didn't doubt that they would visit soon. Allen shivered. He liked spending time with Road but when he played dress up with her she always made him wear dresses. Although he had to admit the dresses were really pretty. He liked the ones that reached around his knees with lots of fluff. And he also had a thing for the blue and white ones.

"You really like him don't you?" The question snapped him out of his daze.

"What?" said Allen sounding stupid and knowing it but he did not expect his uncle to ask him that.

"You do stand close to him and also, you look at him differently than to how you look at others. And let me tell you I have seen that look before. It's the look that lovers give each other every time they see each other." Said Neah. Allen blushed and looked at the ground in deep thought. Did he like, no, love Kanda. He had only heard about him a few weeks ago and had only met him yesterday. Before Allen could give an answer Kanda was already walking back to them with more bags filled with different items. When Kanda got close he could see the Moyashi blushing a bright red and he also blushed a little at the sight. Neah spoke up.

"I'll show you the car and you can put it in the back." He turned and walked to his car as Kanda collected the rest of the groceries that were near his bike and dumped them in the back. Neah's car wasn't something big and luxurious. It was a silver car that wasn't too big but wasn't too small but just enough for daily needs like transport and such. Neah signaled to Allen to get in but Allen shook his head.

"I wanna ride with Kanda," said Allen with a new blush on his face. Kanda didn't see it but when he saw Allen putting his helmet back on he knew he was going to have another passenger on his bike. Neah stared in shock. Allen used to love riding with his uncle when he was little as Neah told Allen stories of his adventures with Timcanpy. The most common story was when Tim had gone and chased after a cat. And Neah, being Neah, had chased after him and gotten lost. And so Neah's journey began to a parallel universe where Allen fought with exorcists against the Noah and the Earl. Allen listened but knew that it wasn't true when he turned ten because that was the last time he heard of the story. Neah sighed and smiled at Allen. His nephew was growing up and he was proud that he had found someone that he loved. He may not know if they love him back but only time will tell. Neah got in his car and watched as Allen and Kanda drove off towards Kanda's house. Neah followed from behind even though he did know where Kanda lived. But they didn't need to know that.

They made it to Kanda's house before three. Kanda was glad that he had wasted the time he had on shopping because otherwise he would have nothing to do with the Moyashi moping around because he couldn't walk around too much. That reminded him he needed to rewrap the bindings around the Moyashi's foot. Kanda got off the bike and went to help Neah get the groceries out of the car and into the kitchen. Allen wanted to help as well but when he got off the bike he winced as he had put a little too much pressure on his injured foot. So instead, he leaned on the bike and waited till his uncle left so that he wouldn't go crazy at what he was going to ask Kanda to do. He waved as his uncle left and then turned to Kanda who was waiting at the door for the Moyashi to come inside.

"Kanda, could you help me get inside?" asked Allen. Kanda walked over and did the opposite of what Allen expected him to do…

 **Bloopers:** _ **NOT PG, RATED M OR EVEN R READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**_

So he calmed Allen's uncle down, telling him that he was completely okay. Neah stared at him in disbelief, because he obviously didn't believe Kanda. He saw Allen limping a little. Most people wouldn't notice but he had his 'crazy uncle senses'.

"Then how come he sprained his ankle? Did you two have kinky angry sex or something?"

 **Me: holy shit, XDDDDDDD I am a genius, obviously since you know I CAME UP WITH IT! MWUAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

 **Lizard: eafgeayfjhea**

 **Me: oh shit I can't have this in the story… wtf should I write**

 **Lizard: Be like 'aww, how did you sprain your ankle did you suck one too many dicks or touch too many smol children?'**

 **Me: XDDDD ART RIGHT THERE oh yes XDDDDD how did u come up with this?**

 **Lizard: … Personal experience… I mean I got it from a certain panda…**

 **Panda: … …**

 _ **WARNING DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO CERTAIN SUBJECTS EG, SWEARING, TALK ABOUT PRIVATE PARTS-**_

 **Lizard: Penis, big, fat, wet, veiny,**

 **Me: XDDDD omg XDDDD**

 **Lizard: black, throbbing, rock solid, child molesting, Penis**

 **Me: Hoe staph**

 **Lizard: … ….**

 **Me: … …**

 **Lizard: Shiny**

 **Me: r u kidding me. THERE WAS MOORREEEEE?**

 **Lizard: …. Did I say hairy?**

 **Me: fo fuqs sake *sigh***

 **Lizard: don't worry I'm out of adjectives… but u could add colours…**

 **Me: ….**

 **Lizard: rainbow…**

 **Me: *is disappointed***

 **Disappointed child: *walks in, looks at me disappointedly, leaves***

 **Me: I need six more words until it reaches 2k 300**

 **Lizard: then write I a**

 **Me: *writes***

 **Lizard: it is Allen and Kanda**

 **Me: *writes it is Allen and also Kanda poop* its 2k 300 words now**

 **Lizard: …**

 **Disappointed child: *walks in, doesn't even look, walks out, no, STRUTS out, humming fuck this shit I'm out***

 _ **IF YOU STOPPED READING EARLIER YOU CAN KEEP READING NOW**_

 **I am honestly disappointed in myself but my god. And I thought it was going to be PG but that's impossible with him around. Btw to clarify things, the panda is one of my friends from school along with the lizard and umbrella man, umbrella man doesn't really come and join us that much but the panda will be talking with us (probably) next time and he'll be like 'I ship you guys.' And one more thing I'M A GIRL AND THEY ARE GUYS LEGIT** _ **GUYS**_ **and anyway hope you enjoyed that and I might not do the bloopers again because it is not I REPEAT IT IS NOT PG OR ANYWHERE NEAR PG. oh and disappointed child is my little sister so be nice.**

 **Pinterest saalst / cavoodles / btw guys this is what I based Tim on. And if it doesn't show up *the website* then completely ignore what I said. Get rid of the spaces and you should be able to see tim**


	5. Chapter 5

**Past Me: HeloooooOOOooo people and yes that is DEFINITELY how you spell 'hello' anywayyyy~~~~ I just started writing the chapter and I think it's going well but I'm kinda running out of ideas as to how I should make this gayer than it is right now.**

 **Future Me: … I am fangirling over my own fanfic… how much sadder can I get but ANYWAY it is DONe (not rlly) and I got some news the fanfic might have an extra day! More work for me! Yay! Anyway enjoy.**

-Day 4, 2:42 pm-

"Kanda, could you help me get inside?" asked Allen. Kanda walked over and did the opposite of what Allen expected him to do…

Kanda slowly bent down and picked him up bridal style. Allen blushed and had a sense of déjà vu as if it had happened before. Allen remembered the first time they had met each other, Kanda had carried him. To Allen, it seemed that Kanda liked carrying people bridal style. But what Allen didn't know was that Kanda only carried Allen bridal style.

They entered the bedroom where Kanda placed Allen on the bed. Kanda went to the shelf where the wraps were and came back before undoing the ones on Allen's ankle. They had loosened over the day because they weren't proper but for the time they had done well enough and Allen's foot was healing up well and it wasn't too swollen. Kanda wrapped up Allen's foot oblivious to Allen blushing. Allen was dying inside of embarrassment. He usually did this for himself; he didn't need someone else to do it for him, but Kanda had done it for him without even asking if he wanted him to. So it was a nice change.

"T-Thank you," said Allen his blush slowly calming down. It would have calmed faster if Kanda had actually let go of his foot. Instead, Kanda started stroking Allen's foot softly and gently. Kanda let go Allen's foot after a minute or two and went back inside to make lunch. They hadn't eaten yet so it was better to eat now then later.

Allen sighed and laid back on the bed in an awkward position. He had so many questions to go over in his mind but he usually didn't have time but he might finally have the chance while Kanda's making food, and so he thought and blushed and thought some more. He usually blushed at the questions involving Kanda and his feelings towards the man. There were three questions that stuck out to him the most. The first one was 'why was Kanda always arousing him? Was it on purpose or accidental?' Allen had no answers to these but his guess was that he wasn't doing it on purpose and that all the carrying was for convenience. Somewhere in the background, someone sneezed.

His second question was if Kanda was gay. This one was very difficult to answer. The man had long hair and acted like a seme at every chance. Men are usually seme but it didn't seem that he would act like that around women as well. He would have to find out when and if they went outside together. It was very unlikely that they would ever talk after this unless Kanda caught him or wanted to beat him after finding out via Lavi. Allen would have to make sure that Lavi wouldn't tell anyone. Someone sneezed again.

His third and most confusing question was if he was in high school or a dropout. He acted like a dropout but Lavi was a smart kid and he was sure that he wouldn't be friends with him unless he really liked him as a friend. He would ask him since it wasn't that hard to ask and find out. Someone sneezed again and started cursing his ability to get so sick. Allen kept staring at the ceiling and thought about yesterday and the kindness that Kanda showed him that day by taking care of him. Usually just shunned him and told him to find help somewhere else but Kanda hadn't done that. Instead, Kanda had completely ignored his weird looks and took him in. He even let him stay the night!

"Lunch is ready!" yelled Kanda from inside. Allen sighed and slowly, so as not to injure his foot further, walked to the dinner table and sat down. Kanda didn't look at Allen as he sat down but heard the scraping of the chair against the wooden floor as a clear sign of him sitting down. Kanda waited a bit before grabbing some plates and putting some food in them. He brought the plates to the table and went back to get some water and cutlery. Allen looked at the plate in front of him and smiled. It was spaghetti with tomato sauce. He loved spaghetti, but he also liked pizza, burgers, chicken, steak, T-bone especially, bacon was nice too. He kept listing them in his head as he waited for Kanda to come and sit down. What he didn't know was that Kanda was trying to get Allen back from La La Land. He tried waving his hand in his face, flicking his forehead and even talking to him. None worked but he had one more trick up his sleeve. He grabbed Allen's plate and slowly moved it away from him, but before he could a centimeter away, Allen realised and immediately grabbed his plate. When Allen realised what he was doing he let go of the plate.

"Sorry about that but you shouldn't take someone's food from them." Kanda looked at Allen with an unamused face.

"Then maybe you should pay attention when someone is calling your name," Kanda replied. He was not in a mood to argue with some kid that he made food for. Instead, he started eating not waiting for Allen to respond. He missed the apologetic face that Allen made towards him. He didn't keep the face, and as soon as Kanda started eating Allen dug in.

Allen was finished in five minutes and Kanda had finished soon after. They sat down on the couch and as soon as they got comfortable the doorbell rang and they heard a very familiar but unwelcome 'Yuu-chan' coming from the other side of the door. Kanda gets up and opens the door reluctantly.

"What do you want?" He asks. He did not want the rabbit to ruin his perfectly good day just because he wanted to visit. Lavi smiled.

"I just wanted to see my favourite Yu-" Lavi stopped and laughed weakly at Kanda's glare. "I mean my favourite person. Obviously. Ha ha ha," He peaked inside and saw Allen on the couch trying not to doze away. "Hey, Allen-chan how are you?" Allen jumped, just realizing that someone was talking to him and replied quickly.

"G-good. How have you been?" Allen mentally patted himself on the back on how he could respond immediately and politely. Lavi smiled brightly and walked into the house ignoring the glares sent his way from Kanda's direction. He went and sat next to Allen and wrapped his arm around him. As soon as Kanda saw, he charged towards him grabbed his arm and twisted it until Lavi had to twist himself away from Allen. Kanda kept glaring at Lavi while moving him towards the door.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, Allen, help me!" yelled Lavi. Allen just sat there and watched. He had no reason to help him, so he just watched from the sidelines and enjoyed himself.

Kanda gave one final push and Lavi was out the door and trying hard to keep his balance so as not to face plant. Kanda was disappointed that he hadn't face-planted but that was for another day.

"Kanda, just let him in. It's not worth it," said Allen from inside. Allen had just realized that the prank he was playing on Kanda was a secret between Lavi and him but if he missed out on today he just go back tomorrow and say 'oh, I'm sorry I forgot that I was playing a prank on you so I'm going to double the bricks today!'. That couldn't happen. But Allen had a plan, and it would all be revealed soon.

Kanda glared at Allen but reluctantly let Lavi in for the second time. This time, he left the room all together so that he could rest his already tired mind in peace and quiet. As soon as Kanda left, Allen immediately waved for Lavi to come close.

"Lavi, do you remember the prank I'm playing on Kanda? Yeah, so I need help." Lavi nodded as a sign for Allen to continue and Allen explained his plan and how it would work. Lavi nodded again at the end of the explanation.

"We will have to be really careful if we want it to succeed, though," said Lavi, going over the instructions in his head. Allen nodded.

"You'll have to get the brick from underneath the bush outside."

"Allen, are you telling me that the bricks are all underneath the bush outside?!" Allen shushed him and nodded.

"I found some bricks down the street from this broken down house so I just moved six of them here and got a chair from there as well. That place is really handy, you should go there some time," said Allen. Lavi snickered and looked at Allen with a shine in his eyes.

"So when do we start?" asked Lavi with eagerness.

"Right now," said Allen and Lavi rushed off to get the equipment that would be needed to complete the prank for today. When he came back he had a pen, a piece of paper from one of Lavi's books and some sticky tape. Allen quickly got to work and wrote down the brick sentence of the day and signed off with a neat 'A.W.'. As soon as Allen finished he handed the note along with the sticky tape to Lavi and now it was Lavi's turn. Lavi slowly walked outside and started searching the bushes for the bricks. A while passed and the rustling stopped and he heard Lavi coming back. When Allen saw Lavi there was no sign of the note or the brick so he guessed that he must have finished.

"Allen, which bush are the bricks under?" asked Lavi with a goofy smile. Allen mentally face palms and tells Lavi that it's one of the last two to the right. "I'll be done and gone as quick as lightning!" yelled Lavi while hopping off to his task. Allen sighed and relaxed fully expecting Lavi to do the rest for him. He was wrong. Kanda being the awesome seme he is heard Lavi and wondered what was going on and came into the living room to investigate.

"Hey Moyashi, what was that?" asked Kanda. Allen tried to act natural and pretend like he wasn't planning on ruining Kanda's day.

"N-nothing," said Allen. Great job Allen now he definitely knows something was up, he thought. Kanda raised an eyebrow in suspicion. A big amount of rustling came from outside and both Kanda and Allen looked at the door. Kanda stepped forward and in a panic Allen grabbed Kanda's sleeve and pulled back. Resulting in him getting squished by Kanda, and Kanda got up as fast as possible and looked back to see if Allen was alright. Only to see Allen out of breath and trying to regain the much-needed oxygen back into his system, Kanda wanted to be nice once in his life so he waited for Allen to regain his breath until he heard the bushes rustling again and took a step forward only to have Allen grab onto him again, but Allen had gotten smarter and hadn't pulled him back.

"Uh... you can't go outside!" yelled Allen, mentally slapping himself. Kanda raised his eyebrow and asked slowly.

"Why?"

Allen stared at Kanda for a long time before letting go of Kanda's hand awkwardly and thought about what he could say to Kanda as an excuse. He didn't have time to think anymore since Lavi being the idiot he was made a lot of noise... again. By doing this he got Kanda's attention which Allen currently needed to take back so that Kanda didn't find the note that Lavi had and put things together. Allen grabbed Kanda again.

"I just need to ask you some questions!" Allen blurted out as quickly as possible. Kanda sighed.

"This better be quick." Allen sighed. Kanda was an ass hole when he wanted to be but if he wanted his prank to go beyond the third day he would have to deal with his personality.

"It will be I promise. And I only have three questions that shouldn't take too long to answer." Kanda sat down on the couch next to Allen expecting this to take longer then he said it will.

-Meanwhile in the backyard, 3:36pm-

Lavi had a very big problem. He couldn't find the bricks. At the beginning, he thought 'how hard could it be to find some bricks under a bush?' but now he was regretting not asking for more details like which exact bush it was under, what did the bush look like, did it have a boyfriend or girlfriend?

"Where did Allen hide these bricks? He couldn't have hidden it underground… right?" It dawned on him that Allen might have dug up the ground, placed the bricks in and covered with dirt to make it unnoticeable. Lavi sighed and thought for one second about what he could do. He could do many things, but he had a mission to accomplish so he had to find the bricks. He kept looking around for the bricks while talking to himself in a hushed voice.

"If I was Allen which bush would I put some bricks under?" Then it hit him. Allen was directionally challenged, that meant that he probably couldn't tell which way was left without thinking for more than a minute. Lavi walked to the other side of the front yard and immediately found the bricks. Lavi sighed.

"Allen, Allen, Allen my directionally challenged friend."

 **Bloopers:** _ **NOT PG-RATED R AND ABOVE-CONTAINS MENTIONS OF WEIRD THINGS THAT SHOULD NOT BE TALKED ABOUT ON A DAILY BASIS-**_

" _Kanda, could you help me get inside?" asked Allen. Kanda walked over and did the opposite of what Allen expected him to do…_

Kanda slowly bent down and picked him up bridal style. It seemed that Kanda liked carrying people bridal style. But what Allen didn't know was that Kanda only carried Allen bridal style. Allen blushed.

 **Lizard:*reads* Kanda, could you get inside me? ... Kanda slowly bent down and sucked Allen's dick… it seemed that Kanda liked sucking dick… But what Allen didn't know was that Kanda had sucked many dicks… Allen blushed as Kanda's mouth fills with jizz…**

 **Me: really… you say ALL of that and then you're like 'jizz'… at least say it properly**

 **Lizard: Allen blushed as Kanda's mouth filled with baby juice**

 **Me: …**

 **Lizard: Kanda's porn name should be Kanda guzzle-cum**

 **Me: for fucks sake**

 **Lizard: or semen eruption**

 **Me: how do you come up with these?**

 **Lizard: You're not the only one who reads fanfiction…**

 **Me: …**

 **Lizard: …**

 **Panda: …**

 **Umbrella Man: …**

 **Disappointed Child: … *runs away***

 **HElOOooOoOoo I felt like I was writing about myself when I was writing about how directionally challenged Allen is…. I might have based it on myself without knowing but oh well~~~~ I hope you enjoyed and REVIEW because they make me HAPPPYYYYYY**


	6. Chapter 6

**Past Me: Helooooooo there people of this universe I am not dead and if I was this would not be here and well I want this to be here because (If you read my authors notes say something about water) I feel like I betrayed you guys by posting absolutely nothing (but 2 chapters about abandoning and continuing) for a long time and here you guys can have a delightful chapter about progress and random stuff. (I like the random stuff the best (it's the first part)) ENJOY~~~~~~~**

 **Btw I don't own anything but the plot so don't roast me (this is also for future chapters)**

 **Present Me: Heloeleolo I have written A LOT for you guys and I actually wanted to and I finally got inspiration and OMG FIRST EPISODE OF DGM IN YEARS IS COMING OUT TOMORROW! I'm am wayyyyy too hyped for that but anyway this chapter is in celebration of that and you guys honestly deserve a chapter for sticking with me and I did say a chapter was coming out soon.**

 **Future Me: Helooo I know that some of you think the author notes are too long and aren't worth reading and most of you are right but anyway I wrote an extra for you guys and made some references so if you guys don't understand it's okay you can just skip it or keep reading doesn't really matter to me but if you get it tell me what you think of it!**

-Day 4, 1:24 pm-

It was a nice quiet day for the lovely street. Birds were singing, flowers blooming and a cute couple was walking down the street, poking fun at each other and daring them to go inside the broken down and abandoned home. Many said that it was haunted as you could sometimes catch a glimpse of a ghost with shining, snow-like hair and a nasty red scar that went down his face. The ghost looked fifty or older from far but when you got closer you could see that it was actually a young boy in his teens. But what spooked most people was the ghost's uncle. It was rare to see them in the house and most times only the teen was there but on rare occasions, the uncle was there alone. No one had gotten a good look at the uncle but from what was seen he wore a brown trench coat and had brown-almost-black hair hat spiked back to reveal a face that was never seen properly. Many said he was in his thirties, others said he was in his teens like his nephew.

On this occasion, the uncle thought it was a great day to spook some people and see if there was anything useful in the abandoned house. And so came his first victims, a young couple.

"I love it when it's a couple they always have the best expressions! I can't wait!" whispered Neah to himself as he giggled like a toddler. The couple stopped in front of the house and stared inside. They couldn't see Neah but he could see them. Neah held back laughter at their nervous expressions. They obviously didn't want to go inside but instead wanted the other to. And so to settle the issue they agreed on a simple game of scissors, paper, rock. They decided to have the 'first to three' to win and have the loser go inside first with the winner following after. They start and in the final round they hear rustling coming from the house. They stop and stare at the house until one of them speaks.

"It was probably some leaves," it said with a shrug. The other nods. They go back to their match and the one who spoke won.

"Oh yes! I did it!" exclaimed the winner with happiness. The loser sighed with nervousness.

"It can't be that bad and it's still light outside so even if there is something in there we can see it easily," said the loser, trying to cheer himself up. The winner pats the loser's back with a smile on his face.

"You're right, it can't be that bad so let's get moving!" the winner said and the loser smiled with him. More rustling came from the house just as they were about to get closer. They both stopped and waited.

"Come on there's nothing to worry about it's just a windy day," said the winner. The couple couldn't feel the wind at all but the thought was reassuring. They looked at each other before nodding and slowly made their way to the house. They knocked on the door that was somehow still standing. They waited for a minute or two just to make sure no one really was there. The loser knocked on the door again just to make sure that if someone was there, they heard him and didn't think he was barging in. He waited a little more and breathed a sigh of relief it looked like no one was there. Just as he was about to open the door a paper plane flew out of the window and hit the loser on the side of the face while the winner watched the whole process while trying to stifle its laughter. The loser was very irritated as he picked up the paper plane and unfolded it. It read, 'Welcome, small children, to my home'. The winner stopped laughing when he read it. He was having second thoughts on entering but he was curious about what it contained.

"Come on, let's go in," said the winner gesturing for the other to go in first. The other refused to go in. "Come on it can't be that bad and it's still light outside so it'll be fine," said the winner, "I'll even go first even though you lost." The loser looked at the winner before telling him to go ahead and that he would follow him. They smiled at each other before the winner pushed the door open and slowly crept in. Making sure to make as little noise as possible.

The inside wasn't too magnificent just like he expected. There was furniture that had been covered with white sheets and there were also cobwebs in the corners of the room and dust practically everywhere. Except for two armchairs in the corner that looked like someone had been sitting on one a moment ago. They were a bit creeped out at this but continued walking around the house. The more they walked around the more they realised how much time someone or something spent here.

By the time they got to the stairs leading to the second floor they had gone through one of the bedrooms that looked like it had been used, the toilet that had moss growing in every corner, and the kitchen which still had some two-minute noodles there which they ate because they were hungry. The winner turned to the loser before going up the steps.

"It's your turn." The loser was dumbfounded

"Huh?" it said.

"You heard me, it's your turn to go first," said the winner in a clearer voice. The loser nodded and slowly went up the stairs. The loser didn't want to go first, but the winner had gone first for half the time so it was only fair. As soon as the loser could see the second floor he scanned for anything that could possibly hurt them and found nothing but more furniture covered in white sheets. The loser sighed in relief and continued up the stairs. The winner followed behind looking alert but easing up as he got closer to the loser.

"Look, I told you there was nothing here," said the winner as he casually walked around the room. They picked up a statue of a bear catching three fish all at once; two with its paws and one with its mouth. They had never seen anything like it. They had seen ones that were catching one or two at most. But never three. The winner's eyes started sparkling as he put the bear statue in a bag he had found lying around.

"Let's keep moving, we might find something precious lying around," said the winner as he scanned the room for anything precious only to find nothing. The loser sighed at the winners antics but looked around as well find nothing but some small angel statues that looked really cheap.

"How about we go into the next room there might be something there," said the loser pointing at the brown door of the two doors. One of the doors were brown because of the wood it was made from and the other was completely white with silver trimmings that stood out from the rest of the doors in the house. They opened the brown door to reveal a nicely furnished main bedroom which was also covered in white sheets. The two walked around the room looking for more valuables. The loser went to the bedside table and just as they were about to open it a song started. A song coming from a piano. They looked at each other wondering where it could have come from as they had not encountered a piano while in the house so they slowly crept out of the room to find the source of the sound. The winner looked at the white door and started walking towards it. While the loser followed behind, curiosity taking over his instincts to flee.

They slowly open to door to reveal a man with dark brown spiky hair with tan skin who looks to be in his thirties they couldn't tell what his eye colour was because his eyes were closed as he played the piano. The music calmed the duo so they stood outside with their heads poking in, as they listened to the music. It didn't even matter to them that they didn't know the man and that he could be some random stranger that might kidnap the two of them. They kept listening until the end of the song when they realised that the man was staring right at them. A chill went down their spines when a cold atmosphere surrounded them both. They slowly backed out of the room as the man got up from his chair and slowly walked towards them. The two of them started running towards the stairs.

Click. Clack. Click. Clack.

They ran down the stairs and turned the corner as fast as they could before the loser tripped. The winner went over and helped the loser get up before realising that the man wasn't too far away from them and started running for the door.

Click. Clack. Click. Clack.

They both ran out panting and looked back to see the man staring at them. The man then started smiling inhumanely and slowly waved at them. That's when they realised his yellow eyes and walked away from the house as fast as possible since they were creeped out but they knew that he couldn't leave the house by the looks of it.

-In the 'haunted' house, 2:15pm-

Neah watched the kids walk away as fast as they could before turning around and laughing.

"That was brilliant!" he yelled before making his way up the stairs into the piano room again. Neah sat down and laughed again before he started to play the piano again, but this time a different song. A song that you could dance to, but since it was only Neah he just laughed along to the song while imagining a different place and a different time. A time when his brother, Mana, and Allen would dance in circles as he played them a song. Those were the happier days.

"Oh well, I can't bring back the dead and I certainly can't time travel. If I could, I would probably buy a lot of pizza and time travel to get more whenever I ran out!" Neah said. He was used to talking to himself and asking himself questions. He always had an answer even if it was a made up one. In his opinion, he saw it as preparing for future situations where it might happen, but everyone else knew that he was slightly crazy. Or more than slightly but those are just details.

"But wouldn't I get really fat," said Neah with a hand on his chin, stroking his imaginary beard. "I would but it would so be worth it, and I could always go to the gym," Neah smiled happy with his plan and continued playing until he got hungry. Which was very soon since he hadn't eaten since eight in the morning. His stomach growled one more time before he decided on having pizza.

-In Kanda's house, 3:37pm-

"So my first question is…" Allen said before slowing to a stop. He just now realised the consequences of asking these questions. He could get yelled at, which he was used to from Cross, he could get kicked out or even worse he could get punched, which looked like a good solution to Kanda's problems and it didn't look like he would hesitate. And Kanda was quite strong even though he was sick and you could see his muscle through his tight shirt that he for some reason constantly wore.

"Go on."

"Well, umm, I've been wondering this for a while but are you a dropout?" for an answer he got a cushion in the face.

"Of course not! I'm just sick so I'm taking a few days off." Kanda said trying to keep calm. 'Who did he think I am? Some random drop out working at McDonalds for a minimum wage!' Kanda thought. He sighed to calm his nerves. It helped, just not enough.

"What was the next question?" said Kanda trying to not scare the kid. Allen stared at Kanda with a terrified expression which Kanda guessed was his fault and said nothing. On the other hand, Allen was having a hard time deciding on either letting Lavi and his beautiful prank live or giving up on the prank and Lavi. The second option wouldn't have been so bad if his prank wouldn't die along with Lavi. Allen finally made the decision. He was going to be a sacrifice.

"Please don't hit me for this but are you…" and once again Allen stopped. He had one last chance to change his mind and if he didn't change the question now he would be dead in the next second or two.

"Go on." And the last thing that Allen thought was 'Yolo'.

"Gay?"

"Huh?" Kanda was dumbfounded. What did he mean gay? He thought it was pretty obvious.

"Are you gay?" repeated Allen.

"I'm bi." Kanda realised in that moment that Allen was really thick headed.

"Do I need to spell it out for you?" Allen was taken out of La La land.

"Oh no, it's fine I just thought you were as straight as a ruler."

"I am but a flexible ruler because I can choose between the two." Allen nodded at Kanda's statement. It did make sense and Allen liked the way that Kanda put it. There was some more rustling outside and Kanda looked at Allen as if to say hurry up. Allen blinked and started stuttering.

"Well, umm, okay so my last question is umm…" Allen knew he had to think up something quickly and he did.

"Do you like potatoes?" Kanda stared at Allen.

"What?"

"I said, do you like potatoes?" Allen asked one more time hoping that Lavi had finished the job and was somewhere in the house.

"No," said Kanda before walking towards the door and opening it only to find another brick. Kanda picked the brick up and read what it said out loud.

"I think you need a dick… I mean brick. A.W." Kanda felt the rage take over and he lost it. "Are you kidding me?! This has gone way too far! I'm sick and tired and I have to take care of an idiot that twisted their ankle! I should have gone to school today but because of how sick I am, I'm stuck here with these stupid bricks and a shorty that asked me if I liked potatoes." Kanda tried to calm himself by breathing deeply. And thankfully it calmed him to a degree which allowed him to start thinking clearly.

"Kanda, are you ok?" asked Allen, genuinely concerned about what he had done. Kanda sighed and replied

"I'm fine." Kanda sighed again by throwing the brick into the bushes. A distinct noise came from the bush. Like brick hitting brick. But luckily for Allen, Kanda didn't care to look back and check what was hiding in his bush but instead went inside and sat on the couch next to Allen. Allen got up and went to the tv and turned it on and gave the remote to Kanda so that he could find them something to watch. Kanda took the remote and turned on Family Feud.

Allen got up to go to the toilet for no exact reason. He didn't need 'to go' but he also couldn't just keep sitting in the same spot for hours at a time. He just wasn't used to it. As he entered the toilet he noticed something there was a note on the ground that was written on what looked like torn paper from a notebook. It read 'Hey Yuu-chan~ I love you and I send lots of hugs and kisses and now that I know that if you were Yuu then you already would have torn this up and if you were Allen you would still be reading. Allen-chan I hope it's okay if I don't cover the bricks up with dirt again because I really needed to go or Panda is going to whoop my butt and I hope your ankle gets better and tell me how Kanda reacts later (I'll be visiting) but for now take care of yourself! Kisses and Hugs from Lavi'. Allen sighed and ripped up the paper and told Kanda that Lavi had left while he was in his room.

Kanda nodded and gestured for Allen to sit down next to him. Allen did but not before getting some blankets for both of them. They sat there together until it got dark and when it had Kanda decided that Allen wasn't going to be walking anywhere with that ankle and let him stay another night. That night they both have peaceful dreams. One of the motorbikes, bricks, and short white haired brats and the other of pranks, his uncle playing the piano and a tall -now known to be bi- man who he had fallen for. Unintentionally.

-End of day 4-

-EXTRA-EXTRA-EXTRA-EXTRA-EXTRA-EXTRA-EXTRA-EXTRA-EXTRA-EXTRA-EXTRA-EXTRA-EXTRA-EXTRA

Somewhere in the distance a young man with an eyepatch that made him look like a pirate was being beaten up with the 'claws' of an old man that had black makeup around his eyes that made him look like a panda.

"Old Panda, please I didn't mean to be late!" said the young teen with tears in his eyes. As you could have guessed it his name was Lavi. I feel the need to repeat this even though you already know who he is.

"I told you a million times what would happen if you were late and now that you are here you can start on all the work that's piled up for you," said Bookman. He liked to be called bookman even though Lavi called him old Panda he actually was not a panda and was fully human.

"Old Panda, why do you always do this to me?" Lavi asked without wiping away the tears that were about to spill.

"I am an old man so I am not as youthful and cannot do such long tasks. So get to it," said Bookman as he returned to his tea. Lavi finally wiped the tears from his eyes and took a good look at the pile of paperwork that had to be done. It was over a meter in height. Lavi got up and carried the stack to his room.

"Okay, I can do this, as long as I start the pile will get smaller and smaller." Lavi hoped that he would finish it by tonight because he longed for sleep and there was still school tomorrow. Lavi breathed deeply and set to work.

-30 minutes later-

Lavi was beginning to think the pile would never end. He had done only twenty pages out of the five hundred that he got. He still had some hope so he continued.

-1 hour later-

He had finished almost one hundred pages out of the pile because of the hope he had but he was slowly getting tired and it was already five and he knew he couldn't keep up the speed.

-2 hours later-

There was no hope. He had only finished fifty pages since then and the pile didn't look any smaller than when he started. To him anyways.

-3 hours later-

Lavi didn't think he could hold a pen anymore but he started noticing a difference in the height of the stack. He had finished two hundred in this time and there was definitely not as much left as when he started with and he was proud. At the end of the pages he had done so far his mind had wandered off and he had remembered the game he was playing the other day which was called Undertale. It was an interesting game and he didn't know if he hated or loved Sans because of all the puns he made even though they were brilliant they were also very cringy but he definitely liked Papyrus. But the important part that he had remembered was the DETERMINATION his character had to free all the monsters and that was what brought back his hope. His determination to finish the pile had grown since he had started it and it would continue growing as long as he had more pages to fill. And so his determined journey began

-12am-

His eyes had started hurting so he got a cup of spiders- I mean coffee to help him with it. He really was almost finished there were only eighty pages left. And even though his determination was growing his tiredness was growing at the same rate and he knew he would fall asleep on the desk. All for the sake of finishing.

-6am-

"It's a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming... and on days like these, papers like you... should be burning in hell," said Lavi out loud while reading off the screen of his computer and obviously changing a few words to fit the situation. He had finished them but it had taken until 1 in the morning and he had had too much coffee so he couldn't sleep so he made a compromise and played the Genocide route, killed Undyne the Undying and got all the way to Sans. Lavi sighed and saved before turning off his computer and got ready for school, there was no point in sleeping now since it was going to begin in a few hours. But a good healthy breakfast and a lot more coffee are what should actually help. He got up made food and two cups of coffee drank both in less than a minute and ate as fast as possible before handing the stack to the old Panda and stepping outside.

"It really is a beautiful day outside."

 **How did you guys like it? Because I really liked writing it but the writing part ended WAYYY too soon but oh well and my bros this chapter is a flippin seven pages and it is almost four thousand words! I really wish it was four thousand it would have been great to get a solid number but what was the saying… it is life? Tis is life? Tis the essence of life? Oh and would you look at that it's over four thousand XD welp see you next update. *please be patient and comments help me… they give me DETERMINATIONTIONTION!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello there! I know that I might seem dead and I do feel that way I am alive and kicking! I wrote this for you guys after reading my old comments which gave me an incredible boost and thank to that I have a 4k chapter for you guys :D moving on im planning and have started a Xover between Fullmetal alchemist and Akame ga kill. IN other news this story only has about 6 to 8 thousand words to go and don't be sad it wont be soon that it finishes anyway.**

 **I own nothing but the idea of the story the rest belong to their owners!**

 **On with the story!**

-Chap 8, day 5-

That morning Kanda woke up Allen like a normal person. Not by dropping him on the ground but instead in more of a get-up-or-no-breakfast kind of way. Allen complained under his breath as he got up and fixed his clothes when he noticed that his ankle had stopped hurting. He learned from recent experience that he shouldn't put weight on it while it was healing so he decided to just let it heal until he stopped noticing the pain coming from it when he walked slightly faster.

"Hurry up, Moyashi!" Kanda yelled from inside. Allen hurried off to the living room where Kanda was waiting for him with the table ready. That day they were having pancakes. They ate in silence with the tv being the only thing that could be heard. Kanda wasn't really interested in tv but Allen seemed to be enjoying it so he left it on.

He really had nothing else to do as he ate his food so he stared at Allen. He studied Allen's facial features as Allen ate. It was surprising that Allen didn't have any pimples on his face even at that age. _Genetics_ guessed Kanda. Allen also had bright, shining grey eyes and white almost ghostly skin. He turned away before Allen caught him staring. Soon after they finished eating and packed up the table.

They sat down in front of the tv and watched whatever was on at that moment. It was Mythbusters and as usual they were blowing stuff up in the name of science. Kanda's coughs had mostly stopped but he did cough every now and then. It had increased a bit since Allen had come over but it was mostly because he talked every now and then. As the show came to an end, Kanda got up and motioned for Allen to do so as well.

"Come on put your shoes on," Kanda said, as he walked to the door. Allen nodded and did as he was told. He knew that Kanda was going to kick him out eventually since he couldn't stay forever. He was sad but also glad that he was going. He had grown used to having Kanda everywhere he went (other than the toilet) but he also had a prank to complete. He put his shoes on slowly and walked outside to where Kanda was standing with his bike ready on the street.

Kanda glared at him until he finally understood what the other wanted him to do. It was to get on the bike. Allen mentally face palmed at how long it took him to figure it out. He grabbed the helmet waiting for him on the bike and put it on.

"Tch, slow Moyashi," Kanda said without turning back.

"It's not my fault you don't know how to form sentences with more than 3 words," Allen said with a huff as he climbed on to the bike. Allen could have sworn that he heard a sound very similar to 'Tch' coming from the person in front of him but instead decided to ignore it in favour of not arguing the whole way back to his _real_ home. He mentally face palmed when he realised a crucial problem of where they were going.

"Do you even know where I live?" Allen asked already knowing the answer. Silence. Allen sighed and shook his head. He knew he had to stop before Kanda got too far away from where they were supposed to be. But Allen knew this would probably be the last time he and Kanda would talk so casually. Allen laid his head on Kanda's back and savoured the moment of being so close to _him_. He tightened his arms around Kanda and breathed in deeply.

"Don't fall asleep, idiot," Kanda said. Allen smiled into Kanda's back. He heard Kanda sigh at the lack of a reply from the person behind him. They made a turn then started to slow down before coming to a stop. Allen immediately lifted his head to see that they were back at the supermarket where they Kanda had met his uncle. Kanda got off the bike and walked over to the bush that they had found his uncle in last. When the bush had been parted all they could see were branches, leaves, and dirt with some grass growing here and there.

"Aha! I knew you'd fall for it!" Kanda paused and turned towards the noise. He saw a man, identified as Uncle Neah, standing in a different bush with a branch and a few leaves stuck in his head. Despite wearing a smart but casual outfit he still manage to look like a clown.

"Another one fallen for the amazing plans made and brought to life by the one and only… Neah Campbell!" He laughed comically as Allen and Kanda stared at him as if he'd grown two legs on his head.

"I guess stupidity runs in the family," said Kanda, not making an effort to say it quietly. Allen's hands twitched as he heard his 'statement'.

"I could say the same for you but I feel like it might just be you," said Allen. He had never met his parents or relatives so he decided not to say bad things about them that were probably not true. Since Allen was a gentlemen and did not lie. Only when necessary.

"Is that right old man?" Kanda growled. Allen was just about to jump at Kanda when uncle Neah barely held him back. Allen only calmed after struggling and realising that this was absolutely pointless. He sighed and wriggled out of Neah's grip. He realised that he hadn't yet thanked Kanda for letting him stay over. He blushed, embarrassed out of his mind as he didn't want to thank this jerk. Even though Kanda had looked after him well, they had slept on the same bed, slept together on the couch and they may have cuddle a little bit. Allen went even redder with every thought. He finally looked up to Kanda.

"Th-thank you for looking after me!" Allen said with a little bow. Then he heard the unexpected.

"You're welcome." Kanda said softly, as if he wasn't used to saying such things and blushed a little. He hadn't expected gratitude at all. He felt a warmth in his stomach almost like butterflies fluttering about. His blush increased to cover his face as he realised he had never experienced such feelings.

"Well if you two stop blushing like idiots we can all be on our way." said Neah in a teasing way. Their blushes increased tenfold at Neah statement and they both nodded at each other and quickly left. Allen to Neah and Kanda to his bike. Kanda sped off quickly to hide his blush and get home. While Neah guided and helped Allen towards his car.

"Why did you say that, Neah?" Allen asked still blushing from what happened less than a minute ago. Neah chuckled.

"It was pretty funny you gotta admit." Allen glared daggers at him the whole way home. He stepped outside and onto the cement as he exited the car. He breathed in the air allowing himself to relax. He liked his uncle's apartment. It didn't look bad on the outside and had a few floors. Not enough to warrant an elevator but enough for the people at the top to complain.

He walked up the stairs to the fifth floor with his uncle and waited patiently for the door to be unlocked. Once inside he immediately sat on the couch somehow exhausted by the climb up the stairs. It was probably because of the nerves of being around him all the time or how he was emotionally taxing to be around. He relaxed into the couch with ease and closed his eyes.

"Don't fall asleep now," Neah warned, "Otherwise you won't be able to sleep tonight." Allen nodded and straightened up and looked around for Neah's laptop. It had a second mode just for him similar to a desktop. He opened it up and immediately went to his favourite website to illegally download games from and immediately started searching for a good one. He gave up after a while and went to website he had found a couple of days ago. Fortune cookie was what it was called and you could open your very own and special cookie everyday and he did just that. His cookie said 'What is missing will be found'. He had no idea what it meant but started to think about what he missed that day. Other than Tim he couldn't think of anything until he looked at his ankle which was still tightly wrapped and remembered immediately.

"Neah! Can you take me to the abandoned house? I forgot to get something!" Allen yelled not sure where Neah was. Neah popped up around the corridor leading to the bedrooms and nodded. They quickly grabbed their shoes and slipped them on. Neah also grabbed the keys and locked the door once they were both outside. They climbed into the car, Allen on the passenger side and Neah on the driver's.

-Abandoned House, 4:52pm-

When they reached the abandoned house Allen quickly exited the car and briskly walked towards Kanda's house. He made sure to not be seen through the window as he ducked low and hid behind the bushes. He sneakily ran over to the other bush which hid his precious bricks and pulled one out. Just as he was about to get up to place the brick in it's place he realised he hadn't written anything. Allen started to panic slightly as he realised that he didn't have anything to write with or on. He placed his brick down as he got an idea. He ran to the neighbours house as he couldn't go to Kanda's for obvious reasons and knocked on the door.

The door opened to reveal a sleepy woman who more a nightgown and looked like she had just woken up even if it was nearly five.

"What d'ya want?" She asked impatient and wanting to go back to sleep. Allen was put off by her demeanor but needed the paper and pen.

"I'm really sorry to bother you but could I borrow some paper and a pen, please?" He asked nervously. He wasn't sure if she would give him some as he had most definitely annoyed her. She sighed and told him to wait for a second while she retrieved the items. She came back five minutes later with paper and a pen. He thanked her and bowed politely. She was stunned at how polite he was but not enough to wake her up properly.

"You can keep the pen and don't come back," She said and slammed the door on his face. He sighed and immediately started writing the pun or more like a statement of the day. Satisfied with how neat it was he signed it off with his initials and walked towards the bush containing the bricks. This time he was sure he was ready to go when he realised he didn't have anything to stick it on with but knew better than to annoy the already irritated neighbour and wrapped the brick with the piece of paper.

He placed it in front of the door with the writing facing up so that it would be noticed and went to the house across Kanda's to sit behind the bush. He had hidden behind this bush before and would again as he got comfy. His pants were going to become incredibly dirty from sitting on the dirt for who knows how long but it would, Allen hoped, be worth the wait. After waiting for ten minutes Allen stood up and casually walked to Neah's car. He knocked on the window of the car and waited patiently as Neah rolled it down.

"Sorry Neah, but this might actually take longer than I thought," said Allen. He wasn't sure if Neah would let him stay as even he was getting tired from all that happened today and it was getting close to dinner time. Neah nodded and handed Allen his phone.

"When you finish call me because I'm going to take a nap." He said as he magically pulled out a blanket from seemingly nowhere. He even had an eye mask which was decorated with two cartoon eyes that were open and staring in opposite directions. Allen smiled at Neah's antics and left and headed for the bush to sit down again. Just as he was about to pull out his phone he saw a brick fly over to where the bush that he was going to hide behind was. He stopped where he was and did a one-eighty before running back.

Once he reached the car he rapped his knuckles on the window to get Neah's attention. Although the window was open he needed Neah to drive as quickly as possible. Neah lifted his eye mask and stared at Allen for a few seconds before hearing yelling and screaming from down the street and immediately started the engine. Allen hopped in and hoped to Tim that Kanda would not hear them driving off.

-At Kanda's house, 4:58pm-

Kanda being the person that he was sitting on his bed and reading a book to entertain him as time passed slowly. The only problem was that he was a quick reader but that didn't stop him from reading all of the books in his house rather than conserving them for when he was actually bored. He was about to reread the book in his hands when he looked out the window to see if it had gotten dark yet but what he saw instead was a certain boy who went by the name 'Allen' who was waiting in front of his neighbours house for something. He couldn't care less as to what the boy was waiting for and proceeded to reread his book.

In only a few minutes he had finished the first chapter and although he knew exactly what was going to happen he still stopped to read every paragraph rather than skipping the ones that he remembered perfectly. Halfway through the second chapter someone, possibly Allen, had rung the doorbell alerting the now irritated man. Kanda stood up and placed the book carefully on his bed. He walked over to the door slowly and opened it to reveal _it._

"Good afternoon, Yuu-chan!" Lavi said with enthusiasm. Lavi had arrived with a backpack and a hat for some reason. _Why the hat?_ Kanda thought.

"What are you doing here, idiot?" asked Kanda. He was ready to jump back and finish reading his book any second the idiot let his guard down for him to smash the door on his face.

"Well, you see I've come for a sleepover!" yelled Lavi. He was super excited about spending time with his beloved Yuu-chan and was looking forward to staying up talking about anything and everything.

"A sleepover?" Kanda asked hoping that he had somehow, over three seconds, had degraded his hearing to the point of him not being able to understand anything.

"A sleepover." Lavi confirmed. Kanda fell silent but after a few seconds regained his composure.

"For this sleepover I'm going to sleep inside while you 'sleep over' there," he said pointing to a bush on his front lawn and putting emphasis on the words 'sleep' and 'over'. Lavi stared at him in shock. Kanda seeing his chance shut the door on Lavi's face and left him there. He didn't know whether to be proud or disappointed in himself at what he did. He had just _punned_. He hadn't expected to but he saw the perfect opportunity that only appears once in a lifetime.

He went back to his room and laid on the bed. All of his energy had left him ever since he made that pun. Maybe this was the universe's way of _pun_ ishing him for what he had done. He rolled on his a couple of times before he heard a door opening and looked up to see Lavi emerging from the corridor.

"How the _hell_ did you get in?" Kanda asked asking almost a little too calmly. Lavi started to fidget under his gaze and eventually replied.

"You really need to lock the balcony door." Was his simple answer. Kanda sighed and gave up on getting rid of Lavi as he seemed to be acting like a decent person. Only very slightly but it was enough for Kanda to be able to tolerate his existence.

"You're preparing dinner and breakfast and depending on how long you stay you might also be making lunch." he told Lavi. Kanda wasn't letting him stay in his house as a freeloader. He had to work for his rights. Lavi nodded knowing that it could've been a lot worse and settled down on the floor. He had brought a blanket and even a pillow knowing that Kanda wouldn't lend him any. Kanda looked down at Lavi preparing his makeshift bed and sighed. He felt like he owed Lavi after what he had said to him earlier.

"If you want you can sleep next to me," Kanda said. Lavi immediately perked up and and was about to slip under the covers when Kanda interrupted him. "You have to use your own pillow and blanket. Also where's dinner?" Kanda said feeling the need to be even if a little nicer to Lavi.

"I'll get it now! Is pizza alright?" Lavi asked. He knew not to push his boundaries as his friend was being slightly nicer than usual. Kanda nodded at Lavi knowing that if Lavi touched even a pan that he would somehow make it explode along with the house. Lavi called Peter's Pizza and decided on which pizza he was getting. "Which pizza do you want Kanda?"

"Vegetarian." Kanda replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He did like the other that they had to offer but he did feel like he was eating too much junk food for the past few days and decided to try and make it a little healthier. Lavi nodded at Kanda's response and told the pizza guy what they wanted; one pepperoni and one vegetarian. Lavi hung up and went inside followed by Kanda who was cautious about what he was doing.

"Do you have anything we can watch till the guy gets here?" asked Lavi not really expecting more than a nod or a grunt.

"The Chaser, it's recorded." Kanda said taking the remote from Lavi's hand and turning it on. They both sat down on the couch. The host introduced the players then asked a series of questions that the first player had to answer in one minute. Every correct answer was two thousand dollars towards the team bank but only if he could get it passed the chaser. The chaser gave the first player three different amounts of money that he could choose from the smallest being the one closest to the goal and the highest being the furthest away, and the one that he had earnt with the questions earlier being in the middle. The first player chose the middle one as he said that he felt more confident in going with what he had earnt and according to the host 'The Chase is on!'. Then questions were fired at them with three choices, if they got the correct one they would move one step closer to the goal if not they would stay where they were. The same rules applied for the chaser but the chaser only needed to catch up with the player. Once the player was 'caught' he would leave the show and lose the cash he had gotten in the first round with the host.

The first player had been caught by the chaser and just as the second player was about to start the pizza arrived. When Lavi opened the door to collect the food the pizza man looked weirded out and was staring at a brick next to his foot which was badly wrapped in a piece of paper with some writing on the top. Lavi smiled and paid the pizza guy before collecting the food and alerting Kanda. Kanda came over to where Lavi was standing and looked at him quizzically.

"Your daily mail arrived," lavi said and left to put the pizza on the table to pick up later. He came back to the door to see Kanda pick up the brick and read the words written on the paper.

"'You will never be this hard. A.W.' I'm going to kill this kid!" he yelled as he threw the brick at the neighbour's bush. Lavi winced as he felt bad for the bush to be on the receiving end of Kanda's anger.

"Let's just eat pizza and completely forget about what happened. Sound good? Okay let's go!" Lavi said trying to brighten the mood which seemed to work well as Kanda stopped glaring daggers at the air.

They settled down on the couch and proceeded to discuss which ones they thought were correct and for what reason. And time flew like that and by the time it got to the last player, (there were four) it had already been about forty minutes since they started watching. After finishing the first one they proceeded to watch another, then another of The Chaser. They hadn't realised how late it had gotten until Lavi pointed it out. It was almost eleven thirty so they decided to finish the one they were watching and go to sleep.

Lavi went to the bathroom first and changed out of his clothes into his pajamas which had a giant panda at the front of the top and panda paw print for the bottom. Kanda put on a tank top and some shorts not bothering to match it up as well as Lavi had and went to bed. They both fell silent but after a minute Lavi whispered to Kanda.

"Do you think I'm gay?" Kanda snorted.

"Not really." he replied. He just wanted to go to sleep.

"Do you think you're gay?" Lavi asked for fun.

"I'm bi, already know this so be quiet and go to sleep." Kanda said this time intending on silencing Lavi for the rest of the night. Lavi didn't ask anymore questions for about ten minutes before asking again.

"What about Allen, he seems pretty cute and gay." said Lavi excited to hear his response.

"I don't really think so. Plus he is a really annoying brat who only knows how to be polite when he's around women or when he's saying thank you and sorry. He also wants to eat an enormous amount and seems to love cuddling on the couch!" Said Kanda, his becoming more than a whisper. Lavi whistled.

"You sure know a lot about him but there's one thing that you still don't know." Lavi said his voice also above a whisper.

"And what could that be, idiot?" Kanda asked not really caring about the answer.

"He is polite around everyone, even me," Lavi said knowing that Kanda would connect the dots. Kanda was an intelligent person after all. "But my real question is, do you feel the same way for him as he does for you?" Kanda fell silent at Lavi's words and turned to face the other direction. He didn't know. He didn't want to know.

"Kanda! Come on you can tell me, I'll keep it a secret I promise," Lavi begged. He was so curious about what Kanda would say that he couldn't stop himself from imagining every possibility. Kanda sighed.

"I'll tell you tomorrow because I know that we both seriously need sleep." Kanda said finally ending the conversation. Lavi pouted but didn't say more. No more than half an hour later both of the boys were fast asleep.

 **Now wasn't that long! Review to get me motivated or you might have to wait another year for an update! :D (this shoudn't sound like a threat)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Not saving your work is fun. Hey, you might know me as someone who is absolutely horrible at updating (right on the dot) and someone who writes somewhat long authors notes at the beginning (also on the dot) but I'm going to change! How you might ask. By including a disclaimer! and that's it.**

 **Disclaimer: DGM is owned by Katsura Hoshino, 'Weak' is owned by AJR (it's a good song), 'Don't Stop Me Now' is owned by Queen (fabulous lad) and 'Rick and Morty' is owned by Justin Roiland and Dan Harmon (great show btw you should watch it). There is a little swearing you have been warned.**

 **Enjoy!**

-Kanda's house, 9:51 am-

"Yuu-chan! Why gon't you love me," Lavi drawled out in his sleep, choking on a bit of his spit when saying 'don't'.

Currently, Kanda was stuck in the grasp of Lavi and was planning his escape slowly. The only problem was that Lavi was pretty strong and Kanda didn't have enough fucks at his disposal to move the limbs away from his sweaty body. _Sweaty but hot,_ Kanda thought. He smirked at his thoughts before Lavi shoved his face onto Kanda's and almost drooled on his precious face had Kanda not pushed Lavi away from his face.

"Yuu's n'love wit Allennn! Yuu's n'love wit Allennn!" Lavi chanted in his sleep, not able to pronounce the words properly but clear enough to be understandable.

"Will you shut up!" yelled Kanda but Lavi continued chanting as if he hadn't been yelled at by a very tired man. "If I tell you if I love him or not will you let go of me?" Kanda asked the sleeping Lavi hoping he could understand what was being said. Lavi nodded and tightened his grasp. Kanda sighed then gave him his answer. "I don't love him." Lavi hugged him even tighter as if trying to squeeze the truth out of him. The _real_ answer. Kanda growled at Lavi then answered him once again.

"Fine. I like him" he said as a light blush covered his cheeks. Lavi let go immediately then got up and off the bed as if he hadn't been asleep less than a second ago. He smiled at Kanda whose blush was growing by the second then left the room to make some breakfast and get out of Kanda's range. "YOU LITTLE SH#T! WAIT TILL I GET A HOLD OF YOU AND YOU WOULD BE WISHING U WERE DEAD!" Kanda yelled and chased after Lavi and his panda pyjamas.

"What would you like for breakfast?" Lavi asked in a sing-song voice from the kitchen, pretending nothing had actually happened and that Kanda wasn't trying to kill him.

Kanda burst into the kitchen with the need for blood and grabbed Lavi by the collar, "If you tell a single soul, you're going to wish you had killed yourself before I got to you." Kanda hissed, "Do I make myself clear, _Lavi_?"

"Yes, Kanda." Lavi choked out.

Kanda let go of Lavi, satisfied with his answer and ordered Lavi to make them breakfast. Lavi nodded shakily before going to the fridge. Lavi had decided to make them scrambled eggs because it was easy to make. He got out a frying pan after searching every cupboard for it then got some eggs then the other ingredients that he needed to ask the location of before starting.

Meanwhile, Kanda was sitting on the couch watching some of 'The Chaser' and generally enjoying himself unless Lavi asked him a question which would ruin his mood. His mood would return quickly as the show progressed and more people were outsmarted by the Chaser. He snickered when he knew the answer that they didn't as he felt superior. As a result, Lavi had gotten used to hearing snickering every five minutes or so by the time they sat down for breakfast.

They ate quickly discussing the answers to the questions which Kanda proved Lavi wrong mostly but when it was the other way around it was shoved in an angry asian's face until he got a question wrong. When they were finished with breakfast, since they were decent human beings, they brought their plates to the kitchen for the next person (Kanda) to worry about.

"I should be getting home! Bye Yuu-chan!" Lavi said as he grabbed his phone and ran out of Kanda's reach to avoid getting butchered. Kanda growled but did nothing else. He had enjoyed having Lavi at his house for a sleepover. He wasn't bad at cooking, he wasn't _too_ loud this time and Kanda had run out of books to read so he needed some other form of entertainment. He slouched on the couch and kept watching the Chaser until he got bored of that as well. He got up and decided that he would go out for a walk just to get some fresh air that wasn't hitting his skin at a very fast speed. He put on his shoes, grabbed his keys and phone and started to stroll around the neighbourhood.

-Neah's house, 10:28 am-

"Neaaaaaah. Stop licking my faceeeeee. It's disgussting." Allen said in his sleep. He was having a nice dream where Neah and him were having a picnic with Tyki for the sole purpose of playing poker and Allen reducing them to their underwear. It was going quite well to the point where Neah had just lost his belt and Tyki was taking off his socks. Then it all happened. Walls appeared then they were kicked down, people that weren't there seconds ago were screaming and dying. Tyki had gotten up then melted into a soft and satisfying looking slime and slithered away while Neah started licking his face very quickly with his giant tongue. Not in a sexual way but in a why-did-you-think-this-is-a-good-idea way. Then all of a sudden he stopped and started whining and panting like a dog. "What is _wrong_ with you?" asked Allen before opening his eyes to see Tim panting on top of him. Allen immediately started playing with Tim not even realising that he wasn't allowed to be here since it was an apartment. He hadn't realised until Neah popped in.

"We have to take him for a walk then back to Cross after breakfast," Neah said as he picked up Tim like a cat and walked off with him. Tim didn't complain as Neah had done this with him a billion times and just stared back at Allen before Neah left Allen's room with Tim. Allen got up and fixed his bed before catching up with Neah who was still holding Tim balanced on one arm while he cooked.

"If we have to take him back then why is he here in the first place. Like it's nice to see him and everything but we can't keep him here anyway." Allen reasoned. Neah turned to Allen so that they, Tim and him, could see Allen better and so that he could look a little sassy with the spatula in his hand and Tim on his arm. Only Neah thought it was sassy and he liked doing it so Allen didn't ruin it for him.

"I got up at around nine and tried to wake you up but you wouldn't even after I sprayed you in the face with water. I also slapped you a couple of times and you still wouldn't get up. Then Cross called me saying Tim needed a walk and he was too lazy to take him out. So I went over, took Tim and came back. It thought you might have woken up but no. Of course, some people need beauty sleep and some, for example, me, wake up in pristine condition every morning as if the gods had blessed us," He said and he turned his head to make his hair go _woosh_ and sparkle everywhere like in the commercials but since his hair always stuck up at random angles his hair didn't look like it did in the commercials and instead it looked like he just turned his head. "As a last resort, I dropped Tim onto you and kind of just left." He finished.

Allen stared at him before he started to feel the stinging on his cheek. Neah had slapped him hard but Allen had been too busy listening to the story of Neah's desperate attempts at waking him and wondering why Tim was here to notice. Allen rubbed his face before sniffing the air.

"What are you cooking? It smells burnt." Asked Allen.

"That's 'cause I can't cook," Neah said and left the spatula on the counter to play with Tim.

Allen's eyes widened and he went over to the _thing_ that had been not cooking but rather burning. He quickly turned off the stove and tried to figure out what it was supposed to be. He looked around after not getting any clues to what it was from the charred remains when he saw some egg shells. Allen sighed and looked for some cereal in the cupboards. He found it after a little search and had a look at the variety.

"Which one do you want?" Allen asked. Neah thought a little before answering.

"I feeling a little sweet today so the chocolatiest chocolate cereal you can see."

"They're all very chocolatey," Allen said before picking a random one for him and Neah. He got two bowls for him and Neah, milk and the cereal before placing them on the counter that Neah was waiting at. Allen grabbed the cereal first and instead of waiting for Allen to finish pouring the cereal Neah did the unthinkable. He poured the milk first. Allen almost fell off his chair. Neah was content and kept pouring the milk then grabbed the cereal out of Allen's hand as Allen was in shock. Neah then grabbed another bowl and poured cereal in it then poured the milk into the other bowl into the bowl with the cereal. Allen came back to life in that second and looked quizzically at Neah before accepting that it had to be done to prevent the apocalypse. Although, when Allen thought about it, Neah just wasted a clean bowl when he could've just waited because the process was the same maybe even longer with Neah's no-waiting way. Allen dismissed the thought and ate his cereal.

"I need to go back again," said Allen. Neah said a soft 'whatever floats your boat' and placed the three bowls in the dishwasher. Allen wasn't pissed about the comment but he needed to go back and he didn't feel like walking all the way to Kanda's house just to drop something off. So he endured.

"Get everything you need. We won't be making stops along the way!" Yelled Neah as Allen walked away from him. Allen grabbed a pen and ripped a piece of paper from his book. He needed to think up a pun, joke or just anything that eludes to a brick. After a minute of nose scrunching, chin stroking and Neah yelling he thought of the perfect brick pun, joke or anything that alludes to one. He wrote 'Get Bricked. A.W.' in fancy cursive writing just to shake things up and got up to stop the yelling coming from the hallway.

"Allen! If you don't come here right now we won't be having pizza for dinner!" Neah yelled that he believed would stir up Allen enough to make him at least rush.

He was right.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Allen repeated running through the house to get to the front door. He was there within seconds as the apartment wasn't very big. He had the note he had written clutched in his hand with his phone in the other. He slid his phone into his pocket and put his shoes on in record time.

"Gotta go fast, Allen. Gotta go fast…" Neah said as if remembering something from his teen days even though he was barely forty. Allen watched Neah for a few seconds before leaving. He started walking knowing that Neah would start the car and would go the same way as him and would pick him up on the way. He was barely a quarter of the way there when he heard tires squealing behind him. He turned and saw what he expected. Neah had forgotten to signal he was changing lanes and was trying to change lanes anyway. Allen stood calmly and watched as Neah finally made it to his side before climbing in.

"Allen you always do this to me. I've already told you you're supposed to wave your hand in front of me until I come out of it not leave suddenly," Neah complained. Allen nodded, slightly out of it. He was imagining how it would run. He would go to Kanda's house dig out his main 'ingredients' and then present the finished product to his beloved and most precious friend, Kanda. Then he would just leave. Just like he always did. Neah started the car and after a few huffs and puffs, they were on their way. He stared out of the window the whole drive and listened to Neah singing to 'Don't Stop Me Now' by Queen and 'Weak' by AJR. He had a playlist with only those two songs and just kept singing them again and again. Allen also sang every now and then at the parts he was familiar with but when he got a little more courageous he sang the parts he didn't know too well and screwed up. Which led him to become quiet again until he tried again in a minute.

"But I'm weak! And what's wrong with that? Boy oh Boy, I love it when I fall for that!" Was sung by Neah very loudly just as they arrived at their destination. Allen got out of the car with his a crumbled piece of paper and shut the door behind him.

"I won't take too long, just ten minutes or so. You can just keep listening or have a nap," said Allen. "Also, don't worry about driving off extremely fast this time because I'm going to be sneakier," Allen added as an afterthought. Neah just nodded and made a disbelieving noise and went back to singing loudly. Allen smiled to himself and went on his short walk to Kanda's house. He started dusting off a brick he picked up from his pile and walked towards the door. He was just about to place the brick wrapped in paper in front of the door when he heard a familiar voice.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kanda. Allen shoved the brick behind him and waved at him stiffly.

"H-hey Kanda. What are _you_ doing here?" asked Allen trying to redirect Kanda's attention. It didn't work.

"I live here idiot, and why are you hiding a brick behind your back?" Kanda demanded.

"No reason. I just found it here and thought I'd have a look at it?" he replied as innocently as possible. Kanda didn't say anything but Allen knew he was supposed to 'cut the crap' and spill. In defiance to Kanda, he would stay strong, just because it was the opposite of what Kanda wanted and because he didn't want to be gutted.

"I'll have a look at it since it's obviously addressed to me and why are _you_ here?" Kanda asked again. Allen's mind starting racing with something to say. Hopefully an explanation and went with the oldest and most commonly used one.

"I umm forgot something here." Kanda did not look amused but played along.

"Since you're going to come inside and have a look I might as well take that brick off your hands. It must be tiring out your small arms." A tick mark appeared on Allen's forehead at the comment. Kanda kept playing innocent. "At least it's in proportion to the rest of you," said Kanda with a final smirk.

"Now listen here you squeaky-voiced He-Man wanna-be. I, Allen Walker, am not short or minuscule or whatever synonym you find of small. I. Am. Average." Allen said shortly. Kanda wasn't stunned but he was a tiny bit impressed.

"So you _can_ form full sentences now! I am so proud of you!" said Kanda in a sarcastic tone getting close to Allen and forcing him against the door. Allen looked up at Kanda before blushing slightly and turning to the side so he wouldn't be forced to look up. "What happened, Allen? I thought the full sentences were permanent," Kanda said with a shake of his head taunting Allen. Their faces were now inches apart. Kanda's cheeks turned slightly pink.

"Shut up," said Allen in a soft voice. Kanda raised an eyebrow and backed off a little so Allen could breathe. "I can form sentences, thank you very much," Allen said hoping Kanda would back up a bit more so he could hold the brick properly. It was about to slip out of his hand and he had just gotten rid of the attention on it.

"Is that so," Kanda said stepping back. He was at the edge of the steps at his door. Allen puffed his cheeks and stepped forward forcing Kanda to step back again. This time he wasn't as stable and tilted backwards trying to regain his lost balance when, in a panic, Allen grabbed Kanda and pulled him towards himself. Allen immediately regretted it when he felt the pain of a brick falling on his foot because he used two hands to pull. On the plus side, the pull had caused Kanda to 'almost' fall on Allen but now Allen was trapped between two strong arms that kept him in place. Allen was torn between yelling and staying still and waiting for Kanda to do something. After some deliberation, he decided to make the first move.

"Are you okay?" asked Allen getting bored of the silence. Kanda snapped back into reality. He had been focused on his small adrenalin rush from the almost fall so he had been out of it. The first thing he noticed back on planet Earth was that Allen, the short teen, was under him and very slightly squirming under his gaze. That was all that was needed to move away from him again but this time he paid attention to where he stepped.

"I'm fine," Kanda said before picking up the brick that was lying on the ground. Allen realised the situation he was in before making his completely unsuspicious exit.

"I have to go. My uncle's waiting for me and you know how he gets," said Allen as he squeezed past Kanda and towards the car. Kanda didn't watch him go and instead turned to the note on the brick. This time it read 'Get Bricked. A.W.' which he wasn't even angry about. Until he started thinking. Allen had 'picked up' the brick although he looked like he was dropping it, he had also confirmed that his initials were A.W. and his swift exit when Kanda turned to the brick was making him rethink what Allen's relation was with the bricks and chair. He knew Allen had a connection but Kanda was determined to prove his theory wrong. His theory that the 'brick layer' as Kanda just now dubbed him, wasn't Allen and some stranger with the same initials. He honestly couldn't believe it would be the shorty who couldn't form full sentences every time he spoke.

Allen had arrived at his uncle's car and climbed in without warning. Neah jumped when he saw Allen enter and the surprise made him sing in a high pitched voice. At that moment Allen couldn't care less that his uncle sung like a prepubescent teen when he was scared he just knew that if Neah didn't get them out of the area soon they might have to pay for car repair.

"Drive, Neah, drive," Allen said quietly and pretended to talk to Neah so he wouldn't have to look at Kanda.

"I'm going to be sneakier, they said. There won't be any need to go fast, they said," replied Neah with sarcasm dripping off of his tongue before speeding off. After a minute of silence, Neah turned up the volume of the music all the way and started screaming the lyrics on the top of his lungs. Both he and Allen were bored and this was a good way to get rid of it. Allen joined in with minimal delay. It was good fun. When it was like this, it didn't matter if Allen screwed up every second word in the song. When they arrived, they both quickly entered the apartment and laughed all the way to their door. They sang bits of the song, improvised and made their own lyrics.

When inside, they sat down and ordered pizza. They were both lazy or at least Neah was and someone couldn't wait to have pizza so it was perfect. So they sat watched tv and enjoyed their warm pizza.

-Kanda's house, 3:21pm-

Kanda had been staring at the ceiling for the past ten minutes trying to decide what he wanted for lunch and was yet to decide. He thought again and weighed out his options. He had ramen that would be ready in five minutes tops, he also had some pizza from the day before. His stomach started rumbling and a decision was made. Ramen it was. He got up made his quick ramen and watched random tv shows on his laptop until he found a good one. He found one after a minute of searching. It was called 'Rick and Morty' and he decided he would try it out.

-Kanda's house, 8:55pm-

He had finally finished the first season with food and toilet breaks but no other interruptions. It had been a while since he was able to binge watch so much and he was glad he could. It _was_ a great show. He yawned and reached the conclusion that he needed some entertainment for tomorrow and he also needed sleep. And as they say, a season a day keeps your friends away which meant he needed a season for tomorrow. He yawned again and got up to get ready for the best part of the day. After a quick shower and simple hygiene, he fell on the bed and swiftly fell asleep.


End file.
